Dead Files
by Hypophyse
Summary: Lupin est mort. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mais ce qui l'attend est bien loin du Paradis... Il va faire connaissance avec la véritable souffrance : l'enfer administratif. Quel est donc l'imbécile qui a déclaré que l'on pouvait mourir en paix?
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue final

Il se souvint seulement d'une lumière émeraude, aveuglante, qui l'avait enveloppée brutalement. De cette onde de choc qui avait instantanément gelé sa peau, ses organes, ses pensées. Ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Il se souvint de ce moment précis où tout se figea.

Il se souvint vaguement de débris, de cris et de mouvements paniqués autour de lui, dans une insupportable cacophonie, alors que lui n'avait jamais été aussi serein. Il était tombé, au ralenti, à la manière de ces héros de films qui ont droit à une scène épique au moment de passer l'arme à gauche.

Il se souvint de sa mort. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était quelquefois vaguement demandé ce qui se dissimulait derrière le mot "mort". Si il se retrouverait un beau jour comme par enchantement dans un monde merveilleux, deux ailes ridiculement grandes plantées dans ses omoplates, une auréole et un air béat sur le visage, vivant -ou mourant, pour l'occasion- d'amour et d'eau fraîche loin des tourments des vivants.

Mais il n'avait jamais aboutit bien loin dans ses réflexions: il avait déjà assez à faire avec la vie, et il avait toujours inconsciemment attendu la mort comme une aventure, inéluctable, qu'il suivrait un beau jour avec résignation. Après tout la mort devait bien être quelque part une sorte de libération.

Il essaya de sentir son corps. Avant de se souvenir qu'il n'en avait plus. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Il se rendit brutalement compte que ses yeux étaient fermés. Il les ouvrit, et fut aveuglé par une lumière blanche, pure, qui émanait de toute part. Le choc rétinien passé, il s'attendit à voir un ange, deux ou trois petits chérubins potelés voleter dans les airs (il fallait bien avouer que les moldus avaient de ces idées étranges parfois), ou peut-être le grand Merlin en personne.

Il ne vit rien de tout cela. En réalité, il ne vit rien du tout. Il était cerné de blanc, sans mur, sans plafond ni sol, comme s'il se trouvait incrusté dans une page blanche.

Il tendit la main devant lui, par réflexe, pour trouver quelque chose à laquelle il pourrait se raccrocher. Et fut presque surpris -mais rassuré- de voir qu'il avait quand même un corps, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Il s'examina d'un air songeur. Il portait ses vêtements élimés, qui avaient plus que jamais l'air d'avoir déjà rendu l'âme. Il fouilla dans ses poches -question d'automatisme quand on est fauché- et y trouva un prospectus.

Autant l'environnement autour de lui était neutre et d'une simplicité à pleurer, autant le prospectus était une véritable nuisance à l'intégrité visuelle. Au moins, il était prévenu, le paradis embauchait des stagiaires sous-qualifiés en première année d'infographie. Et il restait poli.

Sur les côtés, des frises multicolores ondulaient comme des serpents en pleine défaillance hormonale, formant des formes plus ou moins abstraites. En arrière plan le visage mièvre d'un couple lui lançant sans arrêt des sourires niais, et dessous défilait à une vitesse affolante,en violet aveuglant, le texte :

_Pour une vie meilleure après la mort!_

_Bienvenue à Outer Heaven!_

A partir d'ici le texte changeait de couleur toutes les lignes, toutes plus agressives les unes que les autres, formant, un espèce d'arc-en-ciel donnant mal au crâne.

_Félicitations, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer votre mort!_ (il resta choqué un moment)

_Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans la salle d'arrivée n°675G, trente deuxième bâtiment, aile est, étage -5. Veuillez retenir ces informations qui vous seront utiles ultérieurement, lors de la composition de votre dossier post-mortem._

_ Nous vous invitons à vous diriger vers le fond de la salle, puis à vous rendre dans la salle d'accueil n°23G, trente deuxième bâtiment, aile est, étage 3. Le personnel sera présent pour répondre à vos questions et vous assister dans votre démarche pour vivre après la mort._

_ Nous vous remercions de votre attention, et nous vous rappelons qu'il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs, de dégrader les locaux, d'importuner votre entourage, etc. De plus, suite à de récents abus, il vous est désormais impossible d'entrer en contact physique ou d'adresser la parole aux autres individus. _

_La direction_

Il resta perplexe un moment. Il regarda autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne caché dans un recoin, prêt à hurler joyeusement "POISSON D'AVRIL!". Il dût se rendre à l'évidence que rien ni personne ne l'attendait, et qu'il n'y avait d'autre choix que de suivre les instructions. Il se mit en route.

_La direction_... Quelle bonne blague. Il allait voir Hadès? Dieu? Bouddha? Chuck Norris? Quoi d'autre encore?

Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru en une forme de vie supérieure, ou en un Dieu qui veillait sur chacun de ses gentils petits humains. Il croyait seulement que c'était l'Homme qui créait son propre destin et celui de ses pairs, et que ça provoquait déjà assez de catastrophes comme ça sans qu'une divinité tierce n'y ajoute son grain de sel, merci bien.

Dieu l'avait abandonné l'année de ses huit ans. Il avait depuis renié toute croyance envers n'importe quelle force supérieure qui aurait pu le secourir, lui éviter cette rencontre funeste, et lui offrir une vie normale.

Tout en tournant mentalement en rond, il avançait, provoquant à chaque nouveau pas un bruit sec, déchirant le silence, suivi d'échos interminables. Il avait l'impression de briser la quiétude des lieux, de profaner le silence.

Il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Il se sentait indésirable, seul dans cet espace infiniment vide. Il devait partir, le plus vite possible. Il voulut presser le pas pour sortir , mais l'ampleur et le choc de ses chaussures contre le sol inexistant était tel qu'il avait peur de tout faire s'effondrer.

Il eut peu à peu l'impression d'étouffer. Il ne distinguait toujours pas de sortie, ni une quelconque variation dans le décor. Les échos de ses pas lui vrillaient la tête.L'angoisse montait, lentement, insidieusement, à la manière d'un poison se répandant inéluctablement dans tout le corps, atteignant tôt ou tard le cœur.

Il jetait des regards de plus en plus fréquents autour de lui, accélérant un peu plus à chaque fois. Il s'efforçait d'aller tout droit, sans avoir aucune certitude sur la direction à emprunter. Il se mit à courir franchement, l'estomac en vrille, la tête douloureuse, le souffle court et les larmes pondant imperceptiblement aux coins de ses yeux.

Sa course provoquait un véritable vacarme : les bruits de pas et les échos entremêlés le rendaient fou. Sa gorge se serrait, et il avait du mal à garder une respiration régulière. Il n'entendait que ses pas, et cette angoisse qui le prenait, cette peur de rester ici, seul, au milieu de nulle part. Il ferma les yeux le plus possible pour essayer de tout ignorer. Il sprinta, en aveugle, la peur au ventre, sans savoir ce qu'il fuyait.

Il ressentit soudain un choc -qui aurait pu être douloureux s'il avait été encore vivant- contre l'arête de son nez. Il s'arrêta aussi sec et ouvrit les yeux.

Une pancarte probablement crée par le stagiaire fou, juste devant son nez, lui indiquait joyeusement qu'il était dans le couloir n° 253, étage -4 (mais comment avait-il fait pour monter un étage sans aucun escalier et sans s'en rendre compte?).

Il fut rassuré de voir qu'il avait retrouvé le bon chemin. Il se retourna, et eut la surprise de voir que des personnes le regardaient. Des humains. Il fut saisit d'un sentiment intense de joie et d'embarras simultané. Les seuls êtres qu'il avait croisé avaient pu l'admirer courir comme un dératé, les yeux fermés, manquant de se manger une pancarte(aux couleurs fort pittoresques par ailleurs, auraient pu noter la plupart d'entre eux).

Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Rouge de honte et de confusion, il entreprit de s'excuser-mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge-. Il avait l'impression d'être sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de mutisme. Aussitôt les quelques personnes qui l'observaient d'un air ennuyé-voire carrément bovin pour la plupart d'entre eux- reprirent leur chemin sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Il se calma peu à peu. Il semblait être dans un couloir incroyablement long. Des dizaines de portes s'alignaient de chaque côté, un numéro peint en noir à leur centre. Au moins, il avait retrouvé un sol, un plafond et des gens. Le bilan n'était pas si négatif.

Ceux-ci avançaient en deux lignes bien déterminées, chacune dans une direction différente, à la manière de braves petites voitures bien alignées avançant petit à petit dans les embouteillages. Ils devaient être une vingtaine à se mouvoir d'un pas presque cataleptique, une expression lasse vissée sur le visage. Ils avaient l'air d'être comme lui, et gardaient les yeux collés vers les portes, semblant en chercher une en particulier.

Il se rappela d'ailleurs qu'il devait se rendre à l'accueil. Mais quelle direction prendre? Il ne pourrait rien demander, pas avec ce sort de mutisme qui semblait l'isoler du reste du monde. Eux aussi semblaient être victimes du sortilège. Ensemble, mais seuls.

Il se demanda ce qu'auraient fait ses chers amis, qui avaient bien dû passer par là à un moment ou à un autre. Quand il les aurait retrouvé, il pourrait sûrement leur demander, partager avec eux les anecdotes du passé. Revivre la période la plus heureuse de sa vie.

L'idée de les revoir le submergea d'espoir; il aurait peut-être droit, lui aussi, à son petit coin d'éternité, et vivre heureux ici, puisque dans le monde des vivants quelqu'un semblait vouloir détruire toute forme de bonheur à laquelle il aspirait -*cough* Rowling *cough*-.

Il choisit donc une direction au hasard, et suivit les deux personnes devant lui.

Le couloir était long, très long, trop long. Mais il semblait posséder une force étrange, qui anesthésiait progressivement toutes les parties de son corps, qui ne lui donnait plus envie de réfléchir. Le même décor semblait se répéter encore et encore, et cela ne faisait que commencer...

Au début il tentait de se concentrer, de penser à des choses avec plus ou moins d'intérêt- si Harry avait sauvé le monde, ou encore si quelqu'un avait pensé à nourrir Buck ce matin -. Mais peu à peu, le flot de pensées qui l'assaillait se fit plus confus, comme un signal brouillé par une tempête. Le grésillement continua dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne qu'un fond sonore insignifiant dans un coin de sa tête.

Ses yeux eurent alors autant d'éclat que ceux du crapaud de Longdubat. Il avançait seulement, sans plus réfléchir à rien, au même rythme de larve anémique que les autres. Les lieux exerçant leurs pouvoirs, il continua son chemin, tournant sans s'en rendre compte, empruntant des escaliers, guidé comme un pantin par une force dépassant son entendement.

Au bout de X minutes il arriva devant une porte, la peinture noire fraîchement posée indiquant la salle d'accueil n°23G. Il entra, et le charme se rompit instantanément. Il examina la salle, toujours blanche, 7 bureaux placés contre le mur en face de lui, séparés les uns des autres par des murs, et une cinquantaine de chaises pour patienter. Il s'installa à la plus proche, la bouche pâteuse, les yeux tombants, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Il comprit vaguement qu'il était arrivé jusqu'ici par lui-même, et ne chercha pas à comprendre plus. Ce devait être le système utilisé pour éviter qu'un trop grand nombre de personnes ne se perde, même s'il témoignait d'un certain mauvais goût.

On guide les gens, on ne les manipule pas...Mais il fallait bien avouer que c'était efficace.

Il détailla alors les personnes installées en face de lui, vaguement curieux de voir s'il reconnaissait quelqu'un. C'était même fort probable, étant donné le combat acharné qui avait lieu en ce moment même -et son lot de cadavres qui allaient bien entendu de pair-.

Peut-être que tout était fini maintenant. Que le monde serait un plus paisible, au moins pour quelques temps. D'accord, il était mort, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir concerné par le chaos auquel il participait il n'y a pas si longtemps. C'était un peu déstabilisant de se retrouver si brusquement loin de tout. Mais après tout...

Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

...

Il était déçu. Personne n'avait un visage lui étant familier. Bon. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait juste devoir patienter. Après tout, il n'était pas si pressé de découvrir ce nouveau monde, de se renseigner sur l'issue de la dernière guerre, ou encore de revoir les amis qu'il avait dû enterrer l'un après l'autre, regrettant à chaque fois de ne pas être parti avant eux.

Oui, il était légèrement excité. Mais vu le nombre et le visage blasé des autres "clients", il allait pouvoir attendre encore un bout de temps.

Mais un bout de temps plus tard seules sept personnes en avaient terminé avec ces stupides formalités administratives. Et se tourner les pouces n'était pas assez constructif pour ne pas voir le temps passer. Il aurait bien voulu engager la conversation avec son voisin, s'il avait pu parler, et s'il ne soupçonnait pas celui-ci, vu son air louche, son masque et sa cape noire constellée de tâches rougeâtres, d'être un de ces mangemorts qui l'avaient -lâchement, soit dit en passant- tué. Son père lui avait appris à ne pas être rancunier, certes, mais il y avait quand même des limites à ne pas dépasser.

Pendant son attente interminable, il avait eu le temps de compter cinq fois les 854 et demi carreaux qui composaient le plafond, et il s'ennuyait.

A mourir. Ou au moins au point de sortir des jeux de mots aussi prévisibles et grossiers.

Au bout d'une interminable attente, ce fut enfin son tour. Il se présenta au bureau n°6, leva les yeux et...

« ...Je rêve? Vous... vous êtes... »

Il nota à peine qu'il pouvait de nouveau parler.

Mais ces ongles exagérément longs, recourbés comme des serres, peinturlurés de rouge criard, ce maquillage aux couches épaisses comme des pancakes, cette plume rose qui flottait à 20 centimètres de son bureau, près d'elle, frémissante, prête à débiter des torrents de salamalecs...

« Oh, je vois que monsieur a du goût. Je vous offre une dédicace de la grande reporter Rita Skeeter? » fit la réceptionniste avec une voix doucereuse.

« Je m'en passerais bien, merci. »répondit-il. « Une minute... vous êtes morte? Vu la conjoncture actuelle, je pensais que vous auriez fui lâchement dans un autre... »commença-t-il.

« Eh oui, je sais que c'est une IMMENSE perte pour ces pauvres mortels » le coupa-t-elle. « De plus je suis décédée dans des conditions abominables. Si vous saviez comment ce moldu m'a torturé, avec cette bombe insecticide et ce papier journal... »

Il fut légèrement rassuré. Au moins certaines personnes recevaient le sort qu'elles méritaient. Et puis il fallait avouer que choisir un cafard -pardon, un scarabée- comme animagus n'était pas très malin non plus.

« He-Hem. »

Il se figea. Il avait entendu ce petit raclement de gorge agaçant des centaines de fois, à la radio, juste avant de devoir supporter des discours anti-hybrides particulièrement haineux crachés par une voix insupportable de petite fille. Il tourna la tête pour la détourner immédiatement après, agressé par le tailleur rose bonbon qui s'approchait de lui.

Le ton mielleux se répandit presque immédiatement après.

Dolorès Ombrage, dans toute sa grandeur -1,56m au compteur-, les toisait de ses yeux mesquins.

Elle eut une moue faussement désolée de les interrompre et se lança avec un peu trop d'entrain.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger... Mais serait-il possible, chère amie, de presser un peu le pas, je vous prie? Je suis un membre important du ministère de la magie, vous savez. Je suis sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du ministre lui-même. Il y a sans doute des représentants hauts placés du Ministère qui doivent m'attendre, je suis très demandée... »

Rita Skeeter s'immobilisa presque aussitôt. Lentement, un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Oh, bien sûr... Le ministère de la magie. Malheureusement, vous êtes décédée, et si je vous aimais un tant soit peu, je vous présenterais mes condoléances. Malheureusement, ma chère, vous me sortez par les yeux, vous, vos chatons, vos décrets minables et votre fouteur tailleur fushia. Il y a des limites à l'agression visuelle, quand même.

-Comment osez-vous? Je...

- Et vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici. Veuillez donc vous asseoir et cesser de m'importuner toutes les deux minutes en vous comportant comme une enfant de 5 ans. »

La femme au visage amphibien retint un coassement d'indignation, et tourna les talons de façon digne pour montrer que d'abord, elle était au-dessus de ces enfantillages ridicules, même si c'était pas juste. Cette détestable greluche n'aurait pas le dessus sur l'ex Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

Remus ne put retenir un sourire satisfait.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je vous reproche, mme l'ex-journaliste, mais je dois bien avouer que vous remontez dans mon estime.

-Et oui, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus aucun gros bonnet à qui lécher les pompes, je me lâche. Oh, avant que j'oublie. »

Elle sortit une feuille vierge de nulle part, et y planta la plume à papote d'un geste professionnel. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, la plume se mit à remuer frénétiquement, retranscrivant ses paroles au mot près -pas d'interprétation libre cette fois, on ne rigolait pas avec La Direction-.

« Note du guichet n°3 : malgré la mise en place du sort de mutisme sur l'ensemble des bâtiments, exceptés les bureaux administratifs, certains abus ont de nouveau été constatés : les contrevenants entrent dans la zone non-protégée, au niveau des bureaux, pour venir importuner les secrétaires, en plein milieu d'entretiens. Il serait judicieux de supprimer définitivement la parole aux arrivants et de communiquer avec eux uniquement par télépathie. Merci de votre attention. »

Elle eut un soupir particulièrement bruyant.

« Bon, ça c'est bon pour la note de service mais c'est quand même un sysyème de merde. Non mais je vous jure... comme si je ne payait pas assez ma dette, il faut que je supporte des imbéciles finis à tour de bras... remarquez que je m'en sors quand même pas mal.

-"Payer ma dette"? il resta perplexe un instant. Quelle dette? »

La femme eut un autre sourire victorieux. Ce devait être son moment favori, celui où elle tenait en haleine le pauvre inculte qui s'accrochait désespérément à elle pour obtenir des informations. Cela lui rappelait avec délice les articles qu'elle écrivait dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Haha! C'est fou de voir à quel point les gens peuvent être prévisibles parfois... Bon, puisque je vous aime bien, je vais vous expliquer. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je travaillais ici par pure bonté d'âme, quand même ?

Si vous n'avez rien commis de particulièrement répréhensible, vous êtes libres de continuer votre voyage éternel après le jugement. Mais dans le cas contraire, on considère que vous devez payer ces crimes. Pour vous acquitter de votre dette, vous devez trimer comme un... je veux dire travailler de la façon la plus efficace possible, pour ensuite pouvoir être libre de continuer le voyage...

-Oh. Je vois.

-...Vous ne me demandez pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire de si mal?

-Non. »

Le ton était neutre et un peu ennuyé. Il commençait à être un peu las, il voulait revoir ceux qu'il aimait, et ce n'était pas en écoutant les babillages du scarabée qu'il pourrait y arriver plus vite. Et de son point de vue, elle méritait amplement sa peine après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait déversé sur bon nombre de personnes. De plus il n'était pas là pour satisfaire son envie de se répandre, et encore moins de flatter son ego.

« Très bien, fit-elle d'un ton nettement plus sec. Je vais donc remplir votre dossier post-mortem (il faudrait songer à changer ce nom, d'ailleurs).

-Nom?

-Remus John Lupin.

-Date de naissance?

-10 mars 1960.

-Nationalité?

-Anglaise.

-Statut?

-...Comment ça?

-Vous êtes sorcier, non? Évidemment, puisque que vous me connaissez. (Il n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer. )Nous disons donc : "sorcier".

-Vous avez une particularité spécifique à noter? Je ne sais pas, une ascendance hors du commun? Une vie commune avec une harpie ? Un quart de sang d'elfe de maison ?

-..Et bien... Je... Je suis un loup-garou. »

Peu importe que soit de sa mort ou de son vivant, il ressentait toujours de la honte pour sa condition. Honte qui s'accentua quand il remarqua le mouvement de recul instinctif de la femme. Il eut une brusque montée d'angoisse. Même dans la mort, il ne pourrait pas se dégager de cette étiquette de monstre? Il ne serait jamais considéré pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais pour ce qu'il était, jugé et condamné avant d'avoir pu prendre la parole?

Rita Skeeter reprit rapidement constance. Il distingua avec une pointe d'amertume qu'elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle était gênée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué (bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme si l'inscription « LOUP GAROU » clignotait en lettres capitales sur son front) et devait se dire qu'on ne pouvait décidément pas se fier aux apparences.

« Ah. » Elle essayait visiblement de prendre un air indifférent. « Vous allez devoir passer au service Lycanthropie quand nous en aurons terminé. »

Elle tamponna le dossier d'un énorme sigle en rouge. Elle tripota nerveusement le tampon entre ses doigts encore un moment, puis entreprit de terminer l'entrevue le plus rapidement possible.

« Euh... Nous disions donc... L'année de mort.

-2 mai 1998.

-Vous connaissez les circonstances?

-Avada Kadavra lancé dans mon dos par Dolohov pendant l'affrontement contre Voldemort, à Poudlard. N'oubliez pas d'ajouter ça à son dossier, et de le faire pourrir dans un guichet miteux pour les 500 prochaines années.

-C'est noté. Enfin, ce le serait, si je prenais en compte toutes les menaces proférées à tord et à travers par le millier de personnes que j'ai reçues. Vous savez, la rancune, l'amertume, tout ça, c'est déconseillé si vous voulez un jugement plus favorable. Évitez de menacer votre assassin de démembrage intempestif à ce moment là. J'ai expérimenté et c'était pas vraiment valable.

-Euh... Merci pour le conseil. Je suppose. Et pour votre information, on dit « démembrement » et pas « démembrage »

-Bien! » elle ignora royalement la remarque sur ses lacunes grammaticales – un véritable comble pour une prétendue journaliste.

« Nous allons enfin aborder les questions intéressantes, enfin surtout intéressantes pour ma culture personnelle. C'est fou ce qu'on apprend des gens en restant à ce poste. Bref...

-Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un? » Le sourire qu'elle arborait n'était pas vraiment de circonstance.

« Oui. Enfin peut-être. Est-ce que je dois compter mon chien?

-Votre chien?... Il faudra voir ça avec le service de Crimes et sévices contre les animaux domestiques. Vous êtes bon pour un autre tampon, mon gars. »

Le bruit sec le fit sursauter.

« Question suivante! »

Les questions fusèrent à un rythme effréné. Il soupçonnait la guichetière de vouloir rattraper le temps qu'elle avait perdu à raconter sa ô combien passionnante vie. Finalement il put enfin quitter la salle. Il devait maintenant passer au service Lycanthropie. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Toutes les questions qui avaient été posées lui donnaient la sensation d'un compte-rendu froid et impersonnel sur sa vie. Et il se dit que finalement, il aurait peut-être dû en profiter un peu plus. Qu'il aurait pu accomplir de nombreuses choses. Mais ses regrets ne le mèneraient plus nulle part.

De nouveau son esprit commença à s'embrumer, et il se retrouva quelques temps plus tard miraculeusement devant la porte n°961S, 34ème étage, aile ouest. Service Lycanthropie.

* * *

><p><em>Wouhou! Premier chapitre publié! Yay! <em>

_Quand je pense à la mort, je me dis toujours : "Hey, tu penses vraiment que si tu meures, tout ira bien là-haut? Que tout ce que tu as fait de ton vivant disparaîtra simplement? Que tout sera simple et réglé en quelques secondes?"__Et la réponse ne se fait jamais attendre : "Observe le monde. Les humains ont tendance à tout compliquer à l'extrême, à s'empêtrer dans des tournures interminables, que ce soit au niveau social, administratif ou politique. Si l'on est comme ça de notre vivant, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change à notre mort."_

_Bon, quand j'ai pensé ça, je remplissais ces saloperies de dossiers étudiant et bourse logement...__Bon Dieu, le système administratif actuel me sort par les yeux. (Oui, bon, je sais que sans, on pédalerait affreusement dans la semoule, mais hein, bon.)__Bref, sans transition notable, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. C'est peut-être un peu space par moments, dommage parce que dans mon esprit tout est limpide, mais de la pensée à l'écrit..._

_J'ai éparpillé des références plus ou moins subtiles de tout ce qui me passait par la tête à ce moment-là. Considérez ça comme la surprise du Kinder, c'est cadeau. :D_

_Oh, j'allais oublier le disclamer. Devinez quoi. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne me fais pas de fric dessus. Incroyable, huh?_

_Une dernière chose : la mise en page de FFnet est à vomir. Est-ce que ça vous tuerait de me laisser sauter une ligne de temps en temps?_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos sentiments, de vos anecdotes, de votre dernière coupe de cheveux, je ne sais pas... _

_Merci d'avoir lu. FHK._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre morbide

Son esprit s'embruma et plus aucune pensée cohérente ne lui parvint. De nouveau son corps ne devint qu'un automate sans volonté propre.

Il se réveilla quelques temps plus tard et se retrouva miraculeusement devant la porte n°961S, 34ème étage, aile ouest. Service Lycanthropie. La pièce était nettement plus petite que la précédente, et seuls deux bureaux séparés par un pan de mur dénudé étaient visibles au fond de la salle. Deux ou trois personnes attendaient , l'air passablement fatigué, des cernes violacées sous les yeux, le corps affaissé.

Il eut une impression étrange, comme si son cœur s'était soulevé un instant, en apercevant des individus qui partageaient la même condition de vie. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait des loup-garous... Il détailla les visages, les grava dans son esprit, pour tenter de trouver la source de l'impression étrange qui l'avait assaillie.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à le reconnaître : en face de lui, adossé contre le mur, se tenait un homme aux yeux d'un bleu sale, cernés de rides naissantes, les épaules tombantes, à la mâchoire osseuse. Il se souvint l'avoir rencontré, deux ans auparavant, à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Un homme qui se trouvait dans la même chambre que celle d'Arthur Weasley -après qu'il eût été attaqué par ce satané reptile-.

Un autre homme mordu, qui lui aussi avait tout perdu en une nuit.

Il avait parlé avec lui, avait partagé ses expériences, lui avait donné des conseils. Il lui avait même proposé de lui rendre visite de temps à autres. Mais avec ses missions dans l'Ordre, l'homme de Ste Mangouste lui était sorti de la tête. Et ses pensées pour son congénère s'étaient rapidement perdues dans les méandres insondables et pleines de microbes de l'oubli.

Tout lui était revenu spontanément. Il observa l'Autre fixement, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève enfin les yeux vers lui. Il voulut se lever, aller le voir, peut-être lui serrer la main. Mais le courage lui manquait. Il ne put que le regarder, sans ciller, lui envoyant des questions muettes par le biais de ses regards.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

L'homme sembla capter son interrogation. Il resta un instant pensif, ses yeux devenant légèrement vagues. Puis, avec un sourire amer, toujours sans quitter Remus des yeux, il porta lentement une main sur sa gorge, l'autre semblant tirer une corde au dessus de sa tête.

Il mimait sa pendaison.

Remus se sentit brusquement nauséeux. Pourtant il n'aurait jamais pu blâmer l'autre pour ça. Et il se trouva immonde. Lui avait eu la chance de trouver un soutien, une amitié assez forte pour accepter sa différence, et même plus. Et l'Autre était passé d'une vie relativement paisible à un vaste terrain vague, abandonné brusquement, dévasté par la douleur et le ressentiment. Lui n'était pas habitué à être considéré comme le rejet de sa famille et de la société. Alors, sous cette pression constante, sous cette solitude étouffante, il avait choisi la facilité.

La délivrance de la mort. L'échappatoire par excellence.

Il se douta que son regard devait se faire brouillé. Dans d'autres conditions, il aurait très bien pu suivre le même chemin que lui. A travers l'Autre, c'était lui-même qu'il percevait. Et il détestait ce qu'il y voyait. L'Autre eut l'air légèrement surpris, puis eut un geste désinvolte de la main.

« Ce n'est pas si grave après tout. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Remus rompit le contact visuel. Il n'aurait pas pu l'observer une seconde de plus. Il s'était rarement senti aussi mal, ballotté violemment par la culpabilité. Il garda les yeux rivés sur ses genoux jusqu'à ce que le guichet n°1 ne l'appelle.

« Bonjour, monsieur. »

La voix de l'autre côté du guichet était claire, douce, et emprunte d'une légère nostalgie. C'était un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, le visage avenant, quelque peu rond, une légère calvitie naissant au sommet de son crâne. Il portait des petites lunettes rondes perchées sur un nez légèrement épaté. Il représentait le stéréotype parfait du comptable de bureau.

Il lui offrit un sourire aimable et fit apparaître un formulaire.

« Bonsoir Mr. Lupin, je m'appelle Rufus Belua... Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi de même. »

Et c'était parfaitement vrai. Il était agréablement surpris. Après Rita Skeeter et Ombrage, il s'était surtout attendu à des mauvaises rencontres.

« Bien, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, nous pouvons commencer... » Il lut rapidement un dossier qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

« Vous êtes donc un loup-garou... Par qui avez-vous été mordu ?

-Greyback. Fenrir Greyback. »

Il eut un frisson incontrôlé. Même dans la mort, il conservait une peur presque instinctive de l'homme -du monstre- qui l'avait attaqué cette nuit-là. Un éclair passa dans les yeux perçants de Mr. Belua tandis qu'un sourire révélait ses petites dents resserrées et quelque peu jaunies par le temps.

« Greyback... Quelle ironie. Si je m'attendais à entendre ce nom à nouveau.

-Vous le connaissez ? S'exclama-t-il, vaguement paniqué.

-Oh, si vous saviez... Enfin j'ai connu son aïeul, en 1766. J'ai quelques centaines d'années à mon actif à ce poste, vous savez.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un descendant de ce cher Greyback deviendrait un loup-garou... Car, voyez-vous, il chassait les créatures magiques. Centaures, vampires, et loups-garous, bien évidemment. Il était assez célèbre, quand il m'est tombé dessus, en France. »

Remus mit un peu de temps pour assimiler l'histoire. Quelle ironie du sort... Il se demanda si Greyback l'ancien aurait tiré sur son descendant s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Puis il se posa la question. Si cet homme était dans le service Lycanthropie, cela voulait-il dire que... ?

« -Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question, mais... Etes...Etes-vous un-

-Loup-Garou ? C'est exact. Vous avez l'instinct aiguisé, mon cher.

-Oh... vraiment ? »

Il était un peu déboussolé. Cet homme était vraiment surprenant. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il s'était comporté exactement comme Skeeter l'avait fait. Il frissonna de dégoût.

Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus... Quelque chose qui, pour une raison inconnue, le mit mal à l'aise. Soudain, il y eut un déclic dans son cerveau. Puis il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il prit la parole excessivement lentement, détachant chaque des syllabes comme pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à la suite au fur et à mesure.

« 1766... Cela fait au moins deux siècles que vous êtes rattaché à ce poste. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre... Je... Enfin... Qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter une peine aussi longue ? »

L'homme au visage rond l'observa, ses yeux vifs ne le lâchant plus du regard, d'une façon si intense que Remus sentit des frissons descendre tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Finalement il prit la parole.

« -J'étais un loup-garou, tout comme vous. Une nuit de pleine lune, j'ai tué ma femme et mes beaux-parents.

-Oh mon Dieu... »

Sa gorge se serra. Quel idiot... Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce que cet homme avait vécu aurait tout aussi bien pu lui arriver.

« Je suis désolé.

-Désolé ? Ne le soyez pas. »

Il garda quelques secondes de silence puis reprit.

« Ce soir-là, je me suis enfermé délibérément dans la maison, avec eux. Je les ai assassiné, puis je les ai dévoré un par un. »

Remus sentit son estomac se retourner et ses jambes se changer en coton. Il fut brusquement assailli de nausées.

« J'étais assez célèbre à cette époque. » Il eut un autre petit rire, puis ajouta : « On me nommait ''La bête du Gévaudan''. Les moldus ont toujours eu le don de trouver des petits surnoms attachants aux choses qui les dépassent... »

Il était pâle comme un linge. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre. _La Bête du Gévaudan..._ Un véritable carnage d'après ce qu'il en avait lu. Détraqué. Il était détraqué. Cet homme était malsain et dangereux.

« ...Enfin, rassurez-vous, je n'étais pas un monstre non plus. Je m'assurais de faire le maximum pour ne pas laisser de survivants. C'était préférable au fait de leur transmettre cette malédiction, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Les yeux de l'homme le fixaient toujours. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté. Remus était la proie, sans aucun doute possible. Une partie de son cerveau lui hurlait de s'enfuir, l'autre répétait avec résignation « C'est trop tard. Il pourrait t'étriper comme il le voudrait. ».

Il y eut un éclat dans l'iris du guichetier. Il avait senti sa peur, saisit son angoisse. Mais il ne cessait pas de parler, de lui faire part des atrocités qu'il avait commises.

Il eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Il avait déjà connue cette peur sourde et si puissante qu'elle l'avait suivie pendant quarante ans. Le pouvoir de ces yeux, cet instinct sanguinaire, ce plaisir manifeste de provoquer la souffrance... Il se revit ce soir d'automne, à huit ans, dehors, face à la Bête.

« ...Et le plus amusant, c'est que Greyback avait été envoyé par le ministère pour m'abattre... Le pauvre a dû me poursuivre pendant 6 longues années avant de me faire la peau.

Il y a d'ailleurs eut tout une histoire autour de ma peau, à proprement parler... Greyback a attendu la pleine lune pour m'ouvrir le ventre, puis il m'a fait empailler immédiatement après. Une fin digne d'un loup-garou.

C'est fascinant de se demander qui de nous deux était le plus monstrueux. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, vous savez. J'aurais pu faire la même chose à sa place. »

Oh non. Qu'il se taise. Par pitié. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre.

« Finalement, je pense que le statut de lycanthrope lui conviendrait tout à fait. Vous savez, s'il était chasseur, je suis sûr que ce n'était que pour pouvoir abattre des créatures ayant une apparence un tant soit peu humaine... Il aimait le sang. Comme nous, finalement.

-Taisez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Il avait chuchoté, mais le silence qui suivit sa réplique le figea, tous ses muscles se crispèrent instantanément, des sueurs froides coulant le long de son dos. L'autre homme reprit avec une voix très douce.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Mr. Lupin, j'ai parfois tendance à me laisser aller. » Il eut un rire clair, qui sonnait sinistrement aux oreilles de Remus.

« Vous vouliez certainement remplir votre dossier. Continuons donc. »

Son cœur battait encore affreusement vite. Continuer ? Continuer quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus en face de ce cinglé. Il jeta un regard affolé derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer que rien ne pourrait couper sa retraite

« Voyons, Mr Lupin... Soyez raisonnable. Si vous voulez revoir un jour ceux que vous aimez, vous devrez terminer ce dossier... » fit-il en agitant légèrement le tas de feuilles dans ses mains.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour sa vie -même si théoriquement, il ne risquait plus grand chose.

« Bien. Maintenant, dites-moi combien de victimes vous avez faites.

-Une. »

Le secrétaire l'observa, légèrement étonné.

« Une ? Il eut un léger rictus. « Je pensais que les « loups » comme vous mettaient un point d'honneur à s'enfermer les nuits de pleine lune.

-J'ai tué ma chienne le soir de ma première transformation, j'avais 8 ans. J'ai... Mon père avait découvert que les animaux ne craignaient rien contre les morsures... Il m'a enfermé avec elle. Et tout a déraillé. »

Mr. Belua semblait l'écouter avec un vif intérêt. Il se sentit gêné de se justifier à ce point, surtout devant quelqu'un comme lui.

« Ne soyez pas timide. Je ne vous ferai rien... Je ne suis plus qu'un simple employé administratif. De plus, je dois vous avouer que vous êtes assez singulier. Vous m'intéressez.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment de votre part.

-Mais faites donc. Je vous écoute. »

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il répugnait à s'ouvrir devant lui. Mais une petite voix dans un coin de son esprit lui murmura qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais ce homme à nouveau. Que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait de pouvoir se confesser à quelqu'un.

Peu importait qui au bout du compte, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'était ma première nuit... J'étais complètement terrifié. Penny -mon labrador- était avec moi. J'étais enfermé dans notre minuscule cave. Puis je me suis transformé. Penny a paniqué et s'est mise à aboyer. Il... Je me suis énervé. J'étais enfermé, je souffrais, j'avais peur. Et la pauvre chienne tentait de s'enfuir en hurlant à la mort, elle était tellement bruyante... J'avais besoin de calme. Elle me rendait folle...

-...Alors vous l'avez dévorée. » Un sourire satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il jouait distraitement avec sa plume.

-Oui... Je m'en suis voulu toute ma vie. J'aimais beaucoup Penny. Et je me suis juré de ne plus jamais blesser personne, peu importent les conséquences. »

La plume qu'il tenait lui glissa des mains, tombant légèrement sur le bureau avec un bruit étouffé. Il avait perdu son sourire.

« Voilà. C'est exactement ici que je ne vous comprends plus.

Je vais vous dire : mon premier meurtre -même s'il était involontaire - a été, contrairement à vous, une révélation. Regardez-nous, Mr. Lupin. Nous sommes tous les deux des monstres. Nous avons été rejetés par la société, nous sommes considérés comme des déchets, des nuisances _à éradiquer_. La différence qui perdure entre nous, c'est que vous vous accrochez désespérément à votre statut d'être humain. Vous refusez d'accepter la vérité. Vous n'êtes plus un citoyen, seulement un monstre que l'on n'ose pas encore abattre pour ne pas avoir de sang sur les mains. Vous représentez plus rien pour eux, et vous le savez autant que moi. _Vous êtes un monstre._

Et moi, contrairement à vous, je l'ai accepté. Puisque l'on considère que je ne suis bon qu'à dévorer des personnes innocentes, et bien je les dévore. Parce que c'est ce que l'on attend de notre espèce. Et je m'en satisfais pleinement. Ma vie de loup-garou a été heureuse. Je ne me suis jamais enfermé dans une cage. Ce sont les autres qui étaient enfermés avec moi.

Croyez-moi, vous avez sacrifié votre bonheur au nom de la prospérité du plus grand nombre... pourtant je suis certain que la plupart d'entre eux n'aurait jamais accepté de se laisser mutiler ainsi pour vous. »

Il reprit son souffle, puis ajouta, l'air quelque peu étonné.

« Finalement, peut-être que le temps des confessions était également valable pour moi.»

Il y eut un répit, durant lequel les deux partis ressassaient le discours et préparaient leurs arguments, se faisant face pour une joute verbale qu'ils savaient chacun perdue d'avance. Finalement Lupin prit la parole, légèrement crispé.

« En effet, nous avons choisit une voie différente. Vous vous êtes enfermés, vous aussi, d'une autre façon cependant. Vous vous êtes plongés dans la violence, dans le meurtre et dans la haine. Et vous avez oublié le reste. J'ai essayé autre chose. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir aller à l'école, et de rencontrer des personnes formidables. Qui ont accepté ma condition et qui étaient prêts, chaque mois, à mettre leur vie en péril pour rendre la mienne plus supportable.

Nous sommes différents. Vous considérez que le loup fait partie de vous, mais c'est faux. Vous étiez un être humain avant d'être mordu. Vous l'êtes toujours. Vous êtes persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix et d'avoir vécu heureux. Moi aussi.

-Je n'ai pas connu d'amis comme les vôtres, Mr. Lupin. Mais il y a des faits que vous ne pouvez pas nier. Que pensez-vous des lois contre les loups-garous ? Contre les hybrides ? Contre toute personne qui ne suit pas le schéma stéréotypé que nous impose la société ? Je vais vous le dire : C'est monstrueux, tout simplement. Ce sont les autres, c'est la pensée populaire qui est monstrueuse.

Et moi, je hais les monstres. Je les hais autant que j'en ai peur. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que je me suis mis en tête de leur apprendre ce qu'est la peur. Celle que je ressens quand je les vois. »

Il parlait à présent d'une voix si basse que Lupin du se pencher pour entendre la suite.

« Pouvez-vous me condamner pour cela, Mr. Lupin ? Etes-vous capable de comprendre ce que ressent une bête acculée ? »

La question ne se posait pas, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. L'angoisse et la peur étaient solidement ancrées en eux, et ce depuis toujours.

Et leurs yeux se firent vagues. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Mais ils partageaient quelque chose qui allait au delà de toute parole. Un destin qu'ils auraient pu avoir si les choses en avaient été autrement.

Quand il crut voir les yeux de l'autre homme se faire légèrement brillants-sans doute comme les siens, jamais il ne s'était confié de cette manière à qui que ce soit-, il se dit que s'il en avait été autrement, il aurait pu l'apprécier. Il se dit aussi que, proie ou prédateur, au final peu importait. Ils y avaient des souffrances qui dépassaient de loin ces concepts réducteurs.

Après une longue période de latence où les souvenirs resurgissaient de chaque côté en silence, Belua prit finalement la parole, la voix légèrement rauque.

« ...Pour cette histoire de meurtre, vous êtes censé passer au service de Crimes et sévices contre les animaux domestiques.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit aussi. » Il constata avec horreur que sa voix trahissait également une forte émotion.

« ...Je vais le remplir à leur place. De toute manière, ces incapables vous auraient dit de revenir ici. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude des hybrides. »

Puis, tout en remplissant rapidement le formulaire, il ajouta.

« Je vous dois bien ça. »

Remus voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne put que l'observer s'affairer sur le document, dans un silence étouffant.

« Voilà, c'est terminé. Adieu, cher Mr. Lupin. J'espère que vous obtiendrez le jugement que vous méritez.

-Merci. »

Remus hésita quelques secondes, puis lui tendit la main. L'autre sembla passablement surpris. Il la serra sans réserve.

« … Vous êtes réellement fascinant. Mais vous devriez faire attention, être trop bon n'est pas vraiment conseillé ces derniers temps.

-Je ne risque pas grand chose, je suis mort. Mais merci quand même du conseil. »

L'entrevue lui laissa un goût légèrement amer sur le palais. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre à penser car il venait de franchir le pas du couloir. Rapidement, il sombra dans l'état comateux qui allait le transporter dieu sait où.

* * *

><p><em>Un chapitre où on rigole beaucoup moins, comme vous avez pu le constater.<em>

_J'espère que les réflexions continues de Lupin ne sont pas trop envahissantes. J'ai lu et relu, j'ai viré des tartines de pensées trop longues et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas assez. Mais en même temps, avec la rencontre de Belua, j'imagine qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que se justifier, idem pour l'autre. _

_Au fait, si vous cherchez à trouver un nom ou un sortilège qui sonne plus ou moins HP, tapez tout ce qui vous vient à l'esprit dans le traducteur français/latin. Certes, c'est un peu bidon, mais ça dépanne en manque d'inspiration. Aah, la merveille de la technologie, ou comment apprendre à parler du faux latin..._

_Bref, mine de rien, j'ai parlé de beaucoup de thèmes dans ce chapitre qui me tiennent à cœur, principalement autour des contraintes constantes que nous imposent la société, la marginalisation des personnes qui ne correspondent pas au monsieur-tout-le-monde, de la peur de l'autre...__J'ai surtout essayé de me mettre dans la tête du tueur, et de comprendre ce qui peut pousser quelqu'un à perpétrer des meurtres. Personne ne me fera gober que quelqu'un tue uniquement et instinctivement pour le lol. (Bon, Voldemort ne compte pas, il faut bien avouer que c'est un cas un peu à part... D'ailleurs ça me tenterais bien d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur lui un de ces jours... à méditer.)_

_Pour l'histoire de Penny, le gentil labrador de Remus qui finit en pâté pour loup-garou, je réfléchis actuellement à une fic qui pourrait relater ma version des choses... va falloir faire un peu mijoter ça, mais ça m'intéresse._

_A part ça, je vous remercie pour votre soutien, c'est toujours agréable de sentir que l'on est soutenu (ou au moins lu, ce qui est déjà pas mal, dis-je comme ça l'air de rien ). Si vous avez des commentaires, des suggestions, des insultes ou n'importe quoi d'autre, n'hésitez pas, je prends tout. _

_Allez, au prochain chapitre on balance tout cet angst par la fenêtre et on s'offre une bonne tranche d'humour pas drôle. Préparez-vous mentalement à la transition._

_Merci d'avoir lu. FHK._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Entretien inversé

Il ouvrit les yeux quand des bribes de pensée lui parvinrent. N°707, étage n°72, bâtiment 9.

Une salle désespérément blanche, désespérément remplie, désespérément identique à toutes celles qu'il avait visitées jusqu'à présent.

Un écriteau multicolore et désespérément laid indiquait qu'il était dans la salle n°707, la salle du Dressage de Portrait Psychologique.

Il s'installa sur l'une des rares chaises libres, n'ayant désespérément rien à faire.

...

L'attente allait être interminable... Il écoutait distraitement les noms appelés par une voix métallique et atone provenant du plafond.

A sa droite s'assit un homme aux cheveux verts -verts?-. Il portait un costume violet, rapiécé, témoignant d'un rare mauvais goût. Il était maquillé de façon affreuse : le visage peinturluré en blanc, les yeux barbouillés de noir. Mais il fut frappé par sa bouche. Il avait des entailles profondes de chaque côté de ses lèvres, formant un sourire permanent particulièrement glauque.

Il se tourna vers Lupin. Il avait l'air d'un clown particulièrement malsain. Il lui fit un grand sourire en agitant ses mains, les yeux légèrement fous. Il put déceler dans ses yeux que ce type était un tueur fou de première qualité.

Il pria pour être appelé rapidement. Un psychopathe dans la journée, c'était amplement suffisant pour lui. Il était mal à l'aise, l'autre portait des regards curieux autour de lui, et plus particulièrement sur ses cicatrices. Il remercia le ciel -une fois n'est pas coutume- pour avoir désactivé la parole des arrivants. Tout sauf engager une conversation avec l'autre.

L'homme en violet fut enfin appelé après une attente particulièrement longue. Remus l'observa s'éloigner et s'installer au bureau n°6. Soudainement, un cri brisa le silence oppressant.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que tout partit en vrille.

Un des employés semblait s'énerver. Il se leva, et balança se chaise à la personne qui était installée en face de lui.

« Vampire ? Vous n'êtes pas un vampire, je me tue à le répéter ! »

L'autre se leva également, l'air passablement agacé, tandis que l'autre reprenait, des postillons nerveux arrosant son bureau, son visage devenant dangereusement rougeâtre.

« Dracula était un vampire ! ! Nosferatu était un vampire ! Plogojowitz et Paole étaient des vampires ! Vous vous n'êtes qu'un crétin qui luit au soleil ! »

L'autre lança un cri outré.

« Et vous vous croyez malin peut-être? Je suis censé être immortel, qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu foutre pour que je me retrouve ici, hein ?

-Vous n'êtes pas immortel ! VOUS N'ETES MEME PAS UN VAMPIRE, FUNESTE IDIOT! »

Le bureau vola. Il ne put qu'entendre des morceaux de vociférations indistinctes dont « JE HAIS LES MARY-SUE » ou « JE NE LUIS PAS, JE BRILLE ! ».

Il se répandirent ainsi en insultes bien senties, brisant le silence mortel, sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient observés par toutes les personnes présentes.

Alors que les cris fusaient, d'autres voix s'ajoutèrent soudain. Une femme à quelques rangées de lui se leva.

« Je parle ! JE PARLE ! Ce stupide sort a enfin été levé ! »

Elle se tourna immédiatement vers une autre femme aux cheveux blonds et à l'air féroce en face d'elle et brandit ses poings.

« Hé ! La truie ! Alors comme ça non seulement tu oses coucher avec mon mari, mais en plus tu ramènes ton énorme derrière sous mes yeux ? On va voir si même morte je peux t'arracher les bras !

-Dans tes rêves la mégère ! C'est à toi de payer ! Tu pensais nous tuer et te pendre comme ça ? T'es morte vieille peau ! PRENDS CA ! »

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus elles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre, dans des postures rappelant celles des pires films de Bruce Lee, hurlant, se griffant et s'arrachant les cheveux par poignées entières. Autour d'elles les spectateurs avaient formé un cercle et prenaient les paris, écartant les chaises à grands coups de pieds, encourageant les deux femmes avec des cris bestiaux.

Il crut voir l'homme aux cheveux verts sortir de la salle, dansant, hurlant des « BATOUNET ! Je vais revenir, rien que pour toi ! ». Il partit dans un rire dément, et les portes de la salle claquèrent sinistrement.

Après la bataille finale de Poudlard, il pensait savoir ce que signifiait le chaos. Il se trompait lourdement. Et évidemment, le pétage de plombs collectif n'aurait pas pu avoir lieu après son passage. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans son Karma, qui aurait pu expliquer ça. Enfin, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Des disputes éclatèrent dans les rangs des supporters, entraînant de nouveaux combats. Après le silence qui les entourait depuis tout ce temps, les gens avaient besoin de se défouler, semblait-il.

Oui, mais lui voulait seulement en terminer le plus rapidement possible avec tout ça.

Il se rendit compte qu'une autre personne ne participait pas au carnage méthodique de tout interdit. C'était un employé, il restait à son bureau, la tête posée sur ses bras, assistant à la scène d'un œil ennuyé. Il s'aperçut qu'il était observé, et fit signe à Remus de s'approcher.

Il s'escrima à ne pas se prendre de coups en pleine face et atteint finalement la chaise. Il s'assit en face de l'homme. Il était encore assez jeune mais son physique squelettique, les légères rides qui parsemaient son visage et ses yeux blasés lui donnaient l'apparence d'un homme qui avait déjà trop vécu.

Instantanément il sortit un paquet de dossiers du tiroir et s'empara d'une plume.

« Bon. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps, vous non plus apparemment. Votre nom ?...

-Euh, Remus Lupin. Mais vous n'êtes pas dérangé par... » - il esquiva de justesse une chaise qui alla s'écraser au bureau en face du leur.

« Finalement vous n'êtes pas si pressé que ça... Ce n'est pas si grave. »

Il se pencha légèrement vers Remus, une main proche de sa bouche, adoptant l'attitude d'une parfaite commère.

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte, mais – un homme passa derrière eux à ce moment en hurlant- comme vous avez sans doute dû le remarquer, quelques dysfonctionnements font surface ces temps-ci.

-Oui, j'avais cru remarquer. Mais normalement, aucun son n'est censé filtrer, non ? Quand je suis arrivé, c'était le silence complet.»

Les cris et le boucan autour d'eux les obligea à hausser le ton.

« En effet, mais il y a des ratés dans le système anti-bruit. En ce moment il y a surpopulation, sûrement à cause de ce Lord Valdin-chose, je n'ai pas bien suivi l'histoire.

-Oh. Je vois. Vous êtes moldu, j'imagine ?

-Sans pouvoirs magiques ? En effet. Mais selon toute vraisemblance je suis dans le bâtiment sorcier. Ils manquaient de personnel... D'ailleurs je les soupçonne d'avoir trafiqué mon dossier pour que je travaille pour eux.

Ici c'est le pôle psychologie, ils ne peuvent pas embaucher le premier clochard venu, et je suis l'heureux propriétaire d'un diplôme qui les intéresse. Je suis encore ici pour dresser les profils psychologiques des 273 prochains clampins qui se présenteront à ce bureau. Bref, avant que l'on ne commence, j'ai deux choses à vous dire : Premièrement, faites attention. Quelque chose cloche dans l'administration en ce moment. Ils perdent le contrôle de plus en plus souvent. »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, pour entendre un appel assourdissant du n°3287P au bureau 7, suivi d'une plainte déchirante. « Je ne suis pas un numéro ! JE SUIS UN HOMME LIBRE !».

« Bref, tout fout le camp. Les gens deviennent instables, ils subissent trop de pression de leur vivant, et au moment de leur mort on leur impose une épreuve très éprouvante psychologiquement.

-Oui, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas : vous devriez déjà connaître notre nom, nos actions, tout ça...»

L'autre respira un grand coup. Le sujet devait avoir été longuement débattu auparavant par d'autres.

« Sur Terre, oui. Mais ici personne n'a ni le temps ni l'envie de recouper toutes les informations au cas par cas. Certes, notre organisation actuelle est plus ou moins merdique, mais c'est la solution la plus efficace pour l'instant. En fait, je me demande pourquoi on n'utilise pas d'ordinateurs... Des machines perfectionnées, moldues » cru-il bon d'ajouter en apercevant le regard interrogateur du loup-garou.

« Mais... Avec votre système actuel, je pourrais raconter n'importe quoi sur m vie, non ?

-Je ne vous le conseille pas. Tiens, regardez le gars debout là-bas. »

Un homme observait les combats, légèrement à l'écart. Il avait un visage extrêmement pâle et maladif. Il semblait avoir la nausée. Une brume noirâtre évoluait autour de lui, l'enserrant parfois, comme un serpent vaporeux, s'insérant dans ses narines, ses oreilles, sa bouche. Les personnes autour de lui faisaient la grimace et fronçaient leur nez, comme s'ils sentaient une odeur désagréable.

« Voilà ce qui apparaît autour des menteurs. Et si la brume vous enveloppe totalement... »

Il garda sa phrase en suspens et frissonna. Mieux valait ne pas connaître la suite.

« Bref... Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça... Je vous conseille juste de ne pas mentir, dans votre intérêt.

-Certes.

-Je suis donc là pour établir votre profil psychologique. Je vous épargne les détails assommants... »

Il tria ses papiers de façon anarchique, et réussit finalement à extirper de ce tas informe une pochette sombre. Ils en sortit quelques feuilles et les passa à Remus.

« Alors, voici un test de Rorchach. Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi ces taches d'encre ne bougent pas, c'est une technique sans magie... Voici la première. Que voyez-vous ?

-... On dirait... un rat éventré, les tripes dehors et le crâne fendu en deux.

-Et bien, vous commencez fort. Moi je n'ai jamais réussi à voir autre chose qu'un papillon. Enfin passons. La deuxième ?

-Un rideau, placé sous une arcade... Vous savez, je me suis récemment mis à haïr les rideaux. Ils sont dangereux, vous savez.

-... Je vous crois sur parole. Troisième... ?

-Un saule pleureur, il a le tronc un peu tordu et des branches brisées.

-Et la dernière ?

-Oh, on dirait la vache, là, celle qui est violette et qui fait du chocolat, vous savez... »

Le psychologue relit ses notes tout en lançant de temps à autres des regards sceptiques à l'homme en face de lui. Il n'aurait pas pu mentir sans qu'il ne le remarque tout de suite, pourtant les réponses qu'il donnait étaient à la limite de l'absurde. Il avait franchement l'impression qu'on se payait sa tête.

Mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui faire confiance.

« Bon, nous allons maintenant discuter sur les événements marquants de votre vie. Je vous écoute. »

Les deux personnages s'installèrent plus confortablement dans leur fauteuil, l'un prêt à prendre des notes, concentré, tandis que l'autre croisait ses mains sur ses genoux, préparant ses mots.

« Bon, je vais vous la faire courte. Ni vous ni moi n'avons envie de perdre notre temps à nous lamenter sur mon passé.

Je suis né dans une famille aimante, d'un père sorcier et d'une mère moldue. Nous n'étions pas bien riches, mais nous étions une famille heureuse et unie. Et puis mon père a commis l'erreur de tenir tête à Fenrir Greyback, un loup-garou de la pire espèce, et celui-ci a décidé de se venger. Sur moi. Il m'a mordu un soir de pleine lune. J'avais 8 ans.

A partir de là, tout s'est mis à dérailler. Ma mère a fait plusieurs crises de nerfs, mon père a tenté trois fois de me tuer pour abréger mes souffrances. Nous avons perdu toutes nos économies à chercher des traitements et à déménager sans cesse dès que nos voisins portaient trop de soupçons sur nous.

Puis mon père s'est suicidé il considérait qu'il avait échoué dans son rôle de père. Le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Si maman avait eu plus de courage, elle l'aurait fait aussi.

Et Dumbledore -le directeur d'une école de magie prestigieuse- a un jour frappé à notre porte. Il m'a proposé une place à Poudlard, en m'assurant que toutes les précautions avaient été prises pour ma condition.

A cette époque, j'avais oublié que j'étais humain. Je n'étais qu'une erreur, et la cause du malheur de ma famille. Mais ma mère a accepté. Après tout, quasiment sept années de tranquillité, ça ne se refusait pas. Elle avait besoin de penser un peu à elle. Elle était presque devenue folle à cause de mes hurlements.

Je vous passe les détails, mais j'ai trouvé des amis formidables. Ils m'ont accompagné toutes les nuits de pleine lune que je passais à l'école. C'était les plus belles années de ma vie, que j'ai vécu dans l'insouciance et la naïveté.

A la fin de mes études, je n'avais aucun espoir de carrière. Personne n'acceptait les loup-garous. Mais je tenais le coup grâce à James, Lily, Sirius, et Peter. Et j'ai découvert un matin dans le journal que James et Lily avaient été assassinés. Que Sirius les avait trahi, et qu'il avait tué Peter de ses propres mains.

Tout s'est effondré. J'étais détruit. Ils étaient mon attache au monde, ils avaient fait de moi un être humain. Et ils se sont évaporés, soudainement, en l'espace d'un article de journal.

A cette époque, j'ai fait des choses absolument immondes que je passerai sous silence pour gagner de l'argent. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre de toute façon. J'ai revendu mon corps et mon âme à ceux qui en voulaient. J'étais sale, souillé, et en morceaux. Et une fois de plus, le salut a été apporté par Dumbledore. Il m'a proposé une place d'enseignant à Poudlard. J'ai accepté sans trop y croire.

Là-bas, j'y ai retrouvé le fils de James et Lily, Harry. Harry Potter. Et ce garçon d'à peine treize ans m'a prouvé qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir.

J'ai appris que Sirius était innocent. Que le traître était Peter. J'avais retrouvé mon plus cher ami. J'ai emménagé avec lui, et j'ai retrouvé un peu de ce bonheur qui nous enveloppait pendant nos études. Finalement, j'ai rejoint le mouvement contre « Valdin-chose », comme vous dites.

Et j'ai de nouveau perdu Sirius. Il est mort, comme les autres. Mais la bataille continuait. Alors j'ai combattu. Parce qu'il ne me restait rien d'autre.

Puis je suis mort au combat. Enfin, j'imagine que c'est une fin assez glorieuse pour un loup-garou. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui s'est fait empaillé à sa mort, alors je ne m'en sors pas si mal. »

Le psy resta bouche bée. Et dire qu'il trouvait que sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession d'échecs. Mais ce type était un véritable aspirateur à malheurs.

Il devait bien l'avouer, lorsqu'il était vivant, il ne s'occupait que de cas assomants, de couples cherchant des conseils, de pauvres types qui se croyaient malheureux... Même dans la mort, il n'était tombé que sur des cas tous plus prévisibles les uns que les autres. Mais là, son inexpérience se faisait cruellement sentir.

Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que fixer cet homme qui portait toute la misère du monde sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Je vous en prie, je ne suis pas mort pour voir d'autres visages emplis de pitié.

-Oh. Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès. »

Un silence gêné prit place entre les deux hommes, parfois entrecoupés de cris et de bruits de pas précipités.

« Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Vous venez de le faire. Mais je vous en prie, posez-en une autre.

-Ah. Euh... Bon. Comment pouvez-vous encore sourire de cette façon ? »

Remus réfléchit quelque temps à la question, les sourcils légèrement froncés, témoignant de sa concentration.

« Je pense... Que ma notion du bonheur est différente de la votre. Dites-moi... Vous vous sentiez heureux quand vous étiez vivant ?

-A vrai dire, non. »

Le loup-garou eut un léger sourire, presque moqueur. Il l'encouragea cependant à continuer.

Certes, il continua, avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme cependant.

« Et à ce moment-là, maman a donné la dernière part de pudding à Henri, et pas à moi ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait le bras cassé ! C'est pour ça que trois jours plus tard, je me suis fracturé la jambe exprès, en... »

Lupin eut un soupir presque imperceptible. Il avait voulu faire le malin en retournant les rôles, et il le regrettait amèrement maintenant. Son âme de Maraudeur lui avait joué des tours.

La vie de psychologue était affreusement ennuyeuse. Il tenta d'attirer l'attention de l'autre qui lui faisait à présent un exposé détaillé de ses échecs amoureux.

« ...Et quand Lysette m'a largué au beau milieu de la cantine, en me balançant sa tasse de chocolat brûlant en plein visage, je me suis mis à haïr les femmes... »

Oh pitié. Qu'il se taise maintenant. Que se passerait-il si il se levait et qu'il partait sans se retourner ?

« ...Et j'ai pensé que la meilleure solution pour moi était de devenir gay. D'ailleurs, il y avait mon voisin, que j'avais remarqué depuis un petit moment... »

Oh, mais il avait besoin de ce foutu formulaire. Dieu qu'il haïssait ces stupides formalités administratives.

« ...Et quand elle nous a surpris sous la douche, et a hurlé qu'elle me rayerait de son testament ! Sérieusement, qui bannirait son fils de sa famille pour une chose aussi stupide ? Bref, ça m'a donné une excuse parfait pour faire une fugue amoureuse avec Jack, mais... »

Il songea un instant à se frapper la tête contre ce bureau. Il avait l'air solide, ce brave petit bureau, et un clou, mal enfoncé, semblait parfait pour s'ouvrir le crâne.

« … Et dire que même mon chat ne m'aimait plus ! Il m'évitait, je le savais. Je l'avais vu aller chez la voisine... Elle lui donnait à manger et le câlinait comme s'il lui appartenait. Mais il était à moi ! A MOI ! »

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il était mort. Ca ne servirait sans doute à rien de s'éclater la cervelle. Il n'y avait plus qu'à souffrir en silence et attendre que le moulin à paroles se soit calmé. Ou alors, agir sans réfléchir. C'était une bonne idée.

« ...A ce moment-là, la voisine me dit :

-TA GUEULE ! »

Oups. Son légendaire self-contrôle semblait en avoir pris un coup depuis qu'il était mort. Enfin. Au moins il avait cessé de parler, même s'il le regardait à présent de la même manière que le ferait un poisson rouge hors de son bocal, le teint rougeâtre et le souffle coupé.

« ...Je vous demande pardon ?

-Oh, euh... Excusez-moi. Mes paroles sont allées plus vite que mes pensées.

-... »

L'homme était à la fois offusqué, confus et honteux. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? Même mort, il trouvait toujours le moyen de se ridiculiser.

« Mon formulaire, s'il vous plaît. »

Remus n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi direct et impoli, mais il considérait qu'après les trois quarts d'heure de souffrance auditive qu'il venait d'endurer, il pouvait bien faire passer un petit caprice. Et merde, à la fin. Un psy écoute les gens radoter sur leurs problèmes, pas l'inverse.

« Le... le formulaire. Je vous remplis ça tout de suite. »

Tout en écrivant, il bafouillait des excuses plus ou moins crédibles sur son comportement.

« En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment psy, vous savez... J'ai juste eu mon diplôme par un coup de bol incroyable. Je voulais devenir fleuriste, mais ma mère me disait que... »

Et c'était reparti dans ce long et interminable tourbillon de paroles inutiles. Il fallait agir. Pendant le monologue, l'homme continuait de remplir la feuille, sa main s'agitant frénétiquement au même débit que ses paroles. Il fallait d'ailleurs bien avouer qu'il était plutôt doué pour accomplir plusieurs tâches en même temps.

« Et ce jour, où Fergessen m'a vu à la cafétéria, et qu'il ne m'a même pas dit bonjour ! Lui et seulement lui ! Jamais il ne m'a rendu les billes que je lui avait prêtées quand nous avions 12 ans ! C'était un fumier, je l'ai toujours su... »

La main qui s'agitait stoppa soudainement tout mouvement. Le formulaire était rempli.

Le temps ralentit soudainement, avec un effet de Bullet Time digne des meilleurs films de Matrix. Les paroles du psy résonnaient de façon extrêmement grave et lente, et il voyait ses lèvres se tordre dans tous les sens.

Remus prit appui sur sa chaise, s'élança brusquement sur l'homme en face de lui, et lui arracha le papier des mains. Emporté par son élan, il tomba et renversa l'autre, qui tenta de se rattraper au bureau. Dans un fracas épouvantable, les tiroirs, les dossiers et les meubles tombèrent, créant un peu plus de désordre autour d'eux.

Sans attendre un mot, Remus se releva, piétina le corps du pauvre guichetier enfoui sous un tas de décombres et s'enfuit comme un lâche de toutes les forces dont il était capable.

L'autre restera inanimé plusieurs heures durant, n'ayant de toute manière plus aucun rôle important à jouer dans cette fanfiction.

* * *

><p><em>Hum...<em>

_Ce chapitre était un poil WTF. Mais j'aime l'absurde, vous savez._

_Vous noterez donc les subtiles (ha ha ha) références à Batman, merci Arkham Asylu_m_ (le « Batounet ! » que le Joker me lançait toutes les 5 minutes m'a marqué à vie) et à la plus grande saga romantico-lycantropo-vampirique de ce siècle (ha ha ha), merci Stephenie Meyer. Je laisserai aux fans de Watchmen (Si vous ne connaissez pas, lisez-le. C'est un ordre.) le soin de trouver la petite référence un poil plus discrète que le reste. Je n'ose même pas parler de Survivaure, j'offre un tacos virtuel à qui me trouvera la petite phrase que j'ai réussi à caser ici (si vous ne connaissez pas, ben... tant pis. Je vous pardonne.). J'ai dû sortir d'autres trucs, mais je suis incapable me souvenir de quoi pour l'instant..._

_Je l'avoue, cette histoire de profil psychologique est complètement bidon, aucun approfondissement, rien. Je pense quand même que la psychée de Remus a assez été développée, du moins elle en est là où je voulais la mener. A peu près. Mais j'avais juste envie d'impliquer un psy un peu timbré. Et d'inverser les rôles, aussi. J'ai toujours trouvé ça marrant. (ha ha ha). _

_Pour ce qui est de son passé, je pense détailler tout ça dans une autre fic (avec Penny, aussi, vous ne l'avez pas oublié, ce brave chien?). Toujours sous projet pour l'instant. Mais ça mijote, ça mijote... Attendez une seconde. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà dit ça. Bon. Faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu._

_Bref, je suis fière de mon rythme de parution. Yay. Mais vu que la rentrée (et le bac aussi, d'ailleurs) est imminente, je risque de ralentir pas mal ensuite. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera bientôt bouclé de toute manière._

_Je jure solennellement que je finirai cette fic dans les temps que je me suis imposée (ou à peu près en tout cas)._

_Merci de votre lecture, cher... heu... lectorat, et j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, je ne mords pas. Ou presque._

_Au plaisir, FHK. _


	4. Chapitre 4 : Balade pesante

Remus ouvrit grand les portes de la salle et s'y engouffra comme une tornade. Il courut encore un peu, ne se retournant que quelques minutes plus tard pour vérifier que l'autre cinglé ne l'avait pas suivi.

Tout allait bien, il n'y avait personne derrière lui.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était dans ce couloir blanc, certes, mais son cerveau tournait pourtant à plein régime, pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger en tout cas. D'habitude, dès qu'il passait les portes, il sombrait dans un état cataleptique, et comme un somnambule il se dirigeait directement où il était attendu, sans même être conscient. Mais là, Niet. Nichts. Nada.

Finalement, tout n'allait peut-être pas si bien que ça.

Le système semblait s'être planté (il en avait eu un léger aperçu pas plus tard qu'à l'instant même), et le moyen de passer gentiment d'une salle à une autre sans avoir à connecter un seul neurone avait disparu. Il allait devoir retrouver son chemin tout seul, comme un grand. Dommage. L'orientation n'avait jamais particulièrement été son point fort.

Il se mit alors à déambuler dans les couloirs, sans but précis, espérant vaguement qu'il trouverait la prochaine salle par un coup de chance exceptionnel. Avancer, se laissant guider à l'instinct... même s'il était improbable qu'il y arrive comme ça. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester là, à errer sans but. Autant avancer.

Les couloirs se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Toujours les mêmes portes. Toujours les mêmes murs. Seules quelques personnes qui déambulaient dans les couloirs, l'air perdu et vaguement paniqué, rompaient la monotonie de l'environnement. Il marchait, encore et encore, empruntant maintes intersections et escaliers, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans le dédale administratif.

Il croisa un vieillard au détour d'un couloir, le dos courbé, au visage incroyablement ridé et bougon. Il passa devant lui, à petits pas, ne lui accordant pas un seul regard, fixant continuellement un point au sol, marmonnant continuellement, sa mâchoire s'agitant frénétiquement.

« ...Et on a pas idée de faire des couloirs immenses à tout bout de champ comme ça... Ils ont pensé à mon arthrite ? Et comment voulez-vous que je monte tous ces foutus escaliers avec mon lumbago ? Une bande de vieux croûtons... Direction, mon œil... Je suis pas le pignouf du coin, moi... Je sais comment ils font... Ah, si j'avais encore mon vieux fusil de chasse, ils feraient moins les malins ! Il est pas encore sénile, le vieux Gontran... Et on a pas idée de faire des couloirs immenses à tout bout de...»

Il continuait à débiter des phrases à la chaîne, comme un vieux disque rayé, éructant tout seul tandis qu'il avançait de son petit pas précipité. Remus resta perplexe un instant, puis sourit doucement.

Il avait toujours adoré les personnages comme ce petit bonhomme, hauts en couleur, de véritables stéréotypes vivants, à la personnalité si marquée. Il aurait bien aimé avoir un grand-père comme lui. A vrai dire, il aurait en réalité bien aimé avoir un grand-père qui n'avait pas tenté de le dépecer pour en faire un tapis de salon.

Enfin... Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Il n'avait pas choisi son grand-père, ni les autres membres de sa famille. Il n'avait pas non plus choisi de devenir un hybride. Finalement, il n'avait pas choisi grand-chose au cours de sa vie, sans cesse ballotté par les caprices de sa destinée. Mais comme tout le reste, il avait fait avec. Principalement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix... Et ses pensées tournaient stupidement en rond. Mais il avait une excuse, cette marche interminable n'ayant non plus aucun changement notable.

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Il lui semblait entendre des gémissements. Des gémissements qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Sirius sous sa forme canine.

Son cœur s'emballa à cette pensée. Peut-être qu'Ils l'observaient de l'autre côté... Peut-être qu'ils lui indiquaient le chemin à suivre, à leur façon...

Il suivit alors les pleurs, accélérant à chaque foulée, poussé par l'espoir et l'allégresse. Les Maraudeurs avaient survécu à la mort, le guidaient et l'attendaient pour qu'il les rejoigne enfin. Il se mit pratiquement à courir, submergé par une bouffée de reconnaissance envers ses meilleurs amis. Il avait toujours cru que ces appels providentiels de l'Au-delà, que ces signes troublants du destin ne pouvaient se trouver que dans ces vieux films de série Z au scénario plus prévisible et navrant qu'une vanne de Benjamin Castaldi... Mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Quelqu'un était là pour lui, le surveillait et le guidait.

Et il tomba sur un cul-de-sac.

Le mur blanc en face de lui semblait se fendre d'un large sourire moqueur. Et il aurait eu raison de se payer sa tête.

Il se sentait incroyablement stupide. S'il se mettait à avoir des hallucinations, s'il croyait que quelqu'un pourrait lui indiquer miraculeusement le chemin qu'il devait emprunter, il se fourrait la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'à la garde.

Toute sa vie il avait cru que ceux qu'il aimait resteraient avec lui et l'accompagneraient avec lui, pour toujours. Il n'ignorait pas que tout s'arrêterait, loin de là, seulement, il avait toujours éludé cette possibilité. Il se berçait de douces espérances. Il était toujours tombé de haut, entre trahisons, soupçons, morts... Tout son univers se brisait, et à chaque fois, il restait patient et reconstruisait, morceau par morceau, son petit monde fragile, même si il était conscient que tout se fracasserait à nouveau un jour.

Et devant ce stupide mur, il pouvait distinctement entendre la fissure qui serpentait sournoisement sur son cœur, et atteindre cette zone dévastée qu'il n'avait pas entièrement réussi à panser.

Il entendit soudain un autre gémissement, tout proche de sa position. Il se retourna, et aperçut un corps recroquevillé contre un mur. Il s'approcha prudemment. C'était une femme, le visage entre ses bras, pleurant à intervalles réguliers. Elle portait une blouse blanche, elle devait sans doute être scientifique de son vivant. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient attachés au niveau de sa nuque, certaines mèches retombaient mollement sur son visage.

Il eut un soupir intérieur aucun doute là-dessus, il allait devoir l'aider. Il regrettait parfois de faire partie du camps des gentils, les mangemorts, eux, au moins, pouvaient abandonner les gens à leur pauvre et misérable sort sans une once de regret. Enfin. Pas la peine de s'attarder là-dessus, autant aider cette pauvre femme au plus vite pour perdre le moins de temps possible.

« Excusez-moi... Mademoiselle ? »

La femme releva la tête. Avec ses larmes, son maquillage avait coulé, dessinant sous ses yeux d'impressionnantes cernes de kôhl. Elle renifla en frottant son nez contre sa manche, comme le font les enfants, et entreprit de se relever, avec maladresse, pour retrouver un semblant de dignité. Elle donnait l'impression de s'être échappée d'un asile. Ou de s'être arraché les cheveux en hurlant de frustration.

« Oh... Je suis désolée, monsieur. Je... Je crois que mes nerfs ont un peu lâché.

-Je vous comprends tout à fait, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis Remus Lupin.

-Euh.. Oh, oui. Enchantée. Naomi. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, souriant poliment, mais leurs regards indiquaient clairement qu'ils n'en avaient absolument rien à battre. Les usages de la politesse étaient si vains parfois...

« Vous êtes perdue, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh ! Vous connaissez les lieux ? Vous pourriez me guider ? Vous êtes venu pour m'aider ?» Le ton débordait d'espoir.

« ...Huh, non. Je suis perdu moi aussi. »

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles. Un ange passa, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Remus ressentit un grand moment de solitude. Il n'allait pas non plus avouer qu'il avait suivi ses gémissements pitoyables qu'il avait pris pour des pleurs canins... Une seule boulette comme ça suffisait bien.

Il crut un instant que la femme allait hurler ou se jeter sur lui, mais elle sembla prendre sur elle et demanda avec toute la bonne foi dont elle était capable un navrant sourire factice collé au visage.

« Oh... Où devez-vous aller ? »

Bonne question, à vrai dire. Avec sa fuite désespérée (et épique, il fallait bien l'avouer), il avait simplement survolé le dossier pour trouver le numéro de la prochaine salle. Il l'ouvrit de nouveau, et potassa avec un peu plus d'attention.

« La Salle Du Jugement. Salle n°1, Rez-de-chaussée, bâtiment 1. »

Une majuscule à chaque mot. Son instinct lui hurlait que, enfin, la lumière faisait une discrète apparition au bout du tunnel.

« Oh, moi aussi. Mettons-nous en route. »

Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à dire, mais pour une raison qui échappait à Remus, la femme semblait excessivement nerveuse. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne ferait pas d'autre crise de nerfs avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination.

Ils parcouraient les couloirs au hasard, en silence, dans une ambiance pour le moins lourde. A vrai dire, il hésitait à engager une conversation avec elle. De quoi parler ? De sa vie ? De ce qu'il avait fait ? De sa mort ? Tout cela pourrait paraître déplacé. Autant éviter les conflits un maximum. D'autant plus que les conflits n'allaient pas tarder à pointer par eux-mêmes le bout de leur nez.

« Oh. Je crois que je suis déjà passé par là tout-à-l'heure.

-En effet. Il me semble que l'on tourne en rond.

-Depuis deux ou trois heures, je dirais, à vrai dire. Toutes ces saloperies de couloirs se ressemblent.

-Fait chier à la fin. J'en ai marre, je m'arrête. Allez-y sans moi.»

Elle s'arrêta et s'affala dos contre le mur.

« Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces conneries ! Comme si je n'avais assez souffert à ma mort ! »

Elle le fixa un instant, comme si elle le jaugeait digne de confiance, puis elle sembla décider que, quitte à être pitoyable, autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

« Je vais tout vous dire : j'ai fait des choses absolument épouvantables tout au long de ma vie, j'ai trompé les gens, j'ai menti, j'ai joué avec la mort. Peu importe le sort qu'on veut me réserver, je veux juste que tout se termine enfin. Même le pire des salauds ne mérite pas ça ! Cette... cette façon de nous traiter est inhumaine.»

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, assis en tailleur, fixant le mur en face de lui tandis qu'il parlait.

« Vous savez, tout le monde est dans le même cas que vous. Nous voulons tous en finir. Soyez patiente, nous réussirons à trouver cette salle. Allez, en route. Et n'essayez pas de vous fracasser la tête contre les murs, ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Et n'ayez pas peur. La fin est proche, mais après tout, le pire est derrière nous. »

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et se releva.

« D'accord, je vous fais confiance Mr Lupin. Ni vous ni moi n'avons le choix, de toute façon. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses jambes tremblaient. Elle avait visiblement peur de ce qui l'attendait dans la dernière salle. Son passé, elle semblait le traîner partout avec elle comme un boulet qui entravait chacun de ses mouvements.

Il se demanda un instant s'il devait lui demandait de quoi il en retournait. Puis il se dit que ça ne le regardait absolument pas. Il avait pour principe de ne pas poser aux gens des questions que lui-même trouverait gênantes. Il se tut donc et laissa le silence opaque s'insinuer en eux. Lorsqu'il cherchait cette foutue salle tout seul, l'ambiance n'était pas géniale, mais l'état psychologique dans lequel se trouvait la femme à ses côtés la rendait quasiment suffocante.

Mieux valait prendre sur soi. Tout serait bientôt terminé.

Bientôt...

« Il faut tourner à droite je pense,.

-Je dirais que c'est la cinquième fois qu'on tourne à droite et que nous tournons en rond, Naomi.

-Non ! Je suis sûre que c'est par là ! Allons-y !

-Atten... Elle ne m'attend même pas, en plus.

-...

-Oh, tiens donc. Je dirais que c'est bien la cinquième fois qu'on se retrouve au point de départ. Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas tourner à droite. Est-ce que vous m'écoutez au moins de temps en temps quand je vous parle ?

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous laisse vous débrouiller tout seul, Mr. Le Balafré.

-C'est aussi la cinquième fois que vous me dites ça, et dès que je choisis une direction vous voulez prendre l'autre.

-Mais c'est parce que... j'ai toujours l'impression que ce n'est pas le bon couloir... Et puis de toute manière, rien ne prouve que vous auriez prit une meilleure décision.

-En même temps, si vous ne me laissez même pas en placer une, comment voulez-vous que je vous prouve quoi que ce soit ?

-...Vous m'exaspérez.

-C'est drôle, je pensais exactement la même chose.

-...Vous aussi vous vous exaspérez?

-...»

Le rythme devenait moins soutenu, les épaules s'affaissaient, les rides de contrariété s'étaient faites nombreuses. Les mains se contractaient nerveusement, les tics nerveux s'entassaient. Les crises d'hystérie et les insultes tombaient parfois subitement, histoire d'évacuer efficacement le stress. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le sang bouillonnait toujours et attendait la bonne occasion pour tout faire péter.

L'ambiance était électrique, et la petite étincelle déclenchant l'explosion ne se faisait jamais attendre bien longtemps.

Des petites étincelles...

« ...Pourrait-on faire une pause ? J'ai mal aux pieds...

-Enlevez vos foutus talons dans ce cas.

-Je ne vais quand même pas marcher pieds nus ! Il doit y avoir une armée de microbes sur ce...

-Fermez-la. Gardez vos talons, enlevez-les, marchez sur les mains, mais je vous en prie, fermez-la.

-Oh ! Ça commence à bien faire. J'essaie gentiment de faire la conversation, et vous me sautez encore au cou.

-A la gorge. Si je voulais vous sauter dessus, ce serait pour vous égorger, et non pas vous embrasser, rassurez-vous.

-Vous êtes vraiment désagréable. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser m'accompagner.

-... »

...

Il était réellement à bout de nerfs. Ses yeux exprimaient tour à tour une profonde exaspération et une pure envie de meurtre. La veine de sa tempe droite battait dangereusement et son sang bouillonnait. Il avait rarement eu envie d'étriper qui que ce soit -Pettigrew excepté, évidemment, son cas était particulier- mais cette femme avait un don pour le crisper. Il le savait, il aurait dû l'esquiver quand il le pouvait.

...

« Naomi, regardez ! Ce n'est pas le rez-de-chaussée par hasard, ici ?

-Mais non. On est au 7ème étage d'après ce que j'en sais. Mieux vaut prendre l'escalier...

-Je crois que la porte est au fond du couloir, et... Non ! Ne prenez pas encore l'escalier ! Revenez, espèce d'abrutie !

-Je fais ce que je veux, monsieur-je-sais-tout ! Dès qu'on suit votre « instinct », c'est le cul-de-sac !

-En général, vous vous foutez de mon instinct et vous vous barrez où vous voulez sans me consulter. Maintenant vous mettez votre fierté là où le soleil ne brille jamais et vous me suivez sans faire d'histoire.

-Là où le soleil ne brille jamais... ?

-Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin. Maintenant avancez, par pitié.»

Trois crises de nerfs et deux ongles cassés plus tard, ils arrivent enfin devant la porte salutaire, qui était celle que Remus désignait depuis trois quarts d'heure. La femme posa la main sur la poignée, mais au lieu de l'ouvrir, elle se retourna et toisa Remus du regard. Il attendit qu'elle se mette à parler/hurler/pleurer/frapper, il n'était plus à une crise près.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée.

-De m'avoir mordu quand vous vous êtes cassé un ongle ou de m'avoir balancé vos chaussures à la tête parce qu'elles vous faisaient trop mal ?

-Des deux, mais pas seulement. J'ai vraiment été horrible avec vous. Vous vouliez simplement m'aider, et j'ai été un véritable boulet. »

Remus ne répondit rien, mais son regard devait être assez éloquent.

« Je veux juste dire que... que ce n'était pas volontaire. Croyez-moi. Mais vous avez tenu bon. Vous êtes resté calme et ne m'avez pas abandonné alors que vous le pouviez. Merci. »

Légèrement interdit tandis qu'elle passait le seuil de la porte., il resta planté là quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. La porte était toujours ouverte, sa lueur sereine semblant l'appeler à son tour.

* * *

><p><em>Hop là ! (Ouah, quelle entrée en matière énergique... Oui, bon, je suis fatiguée.)<em>

_Chapitre 5 publié... Comme vous devez sûrement vous en douter, vous êtes actuellement en présence de l'avant dernier chapitre de cette (courte) fic. _

_Pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi court ? Déjà, c'est ma première fic. Ensuite, je risque rapidement de tourner en rond et de vous assommer avec mes boniments. Je pourras éventuellement ajouter le fait que mes révisions du bac tournent au ralenti, si ce n'est en marche arrière... J'espère d'ailleurs que la qualité du schmilblick ne s'en trouvera pas trop affectée... Vox populi, je laisse au peuple le soin de s'exprimer librement et de forger sa propre opinion._

_Et sans transition, vous aurez peut-être remarqué que ce chapitre sonne... un peu différent ? Ah, oui, c'est un peu normal. Il fait plus office de transition que de véritable chapitre. Et puis, il est rempli de plein de dialogues pas drôles. Si ça fait un bide, j'aurais au moins eu le mérite d'avoir essayé. Et puis traduire des heures de recherche infructueuse et de crises de nerfs en texte sans tout zapper en ellipse, c'est pas facile. Dis-je pitoyablement pour me défendre. _

_BREF ! (j'adore ce mot, je ne peux pas écrire un machin sans le caser au moins une fois.) Mon objectif est de finir tout ce gloubiboulga administratif avant les vacances... Je croise les fingers, je serre les fesses et on verra bien..._

_Bon, je vous remercie comme toujours de vos avis et de vos encouragements. Vous ne savez pas tout ce que les reviews peuvent faire pour vous.( bon ok, j'ai honte de cette blague moisie. Oubliez.)_

_Je vous retrouverai donc pour un formidable épisode final, riche en rebondissements, en émotions, en effets spéciaux et en révélations dignes des pires nanars que la terre ait jamais porté. (Si avec ça vous ne venez pas lire la suite, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.)_

_Merci d'avoir lu, FHK._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Dernière porte

Il entra, cligna deux ou trois fois les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une pièce circulaire qui devait facilement couvrir la superficie de Poudlard. Des centaines de personnes attendaient sur des chaises de mauvaise qualité, somnolant ou passablement nerveux selon l'état d'esprit. Une légère musique nostalgique, en fond sonore, était jouée par des sortes de hauts-parleurs aux coins de la salle. Des conversations sans réel intérêt couvraient parfois les quelques notes.

Il avait l'impression de rêver. La scène était carrément surréaliste. Le numéro 679445 F fut appelé. Aussitôt un silence oppressant envahit la salle. Un petit homme, au visage rouge, suant à grosses gouttes, se dirigea nerveusement vers le fond où une simple porte en bois l'attendait, sous le regard crispé des personnes se trouvant dans son champ de vision. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, jusqu'à ce que le claquement de la porte retentisse. Le bruit de fond reprit quasiment instantanément comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Seulement à ce moment-là, Remus se rendit compte que Naomi, la femme qui était avec lui, avait disparu. Il chercha autour de lui, mais personne ne correspondait à sa description. Elle s'était simplement évaporée. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était affligé. Il pourrait au moins rester calme en attendant que son nom soit appelé.

Il s'assit et s'apprêta à passer un long moment d'attente, à ruminer ce qui allait l'attendre, à craindre l'inconnu qui se tapissait derrière cette porte en chêne. Peut-être que, dès qu'il l'ouvrirait, il disparaîtrait instantanément. Comme une ampoule que l'on éteint d'un geste, sans cérémonie, sans que personne ne s'en soucie ni n'en soit affecté. Et tout se finirait comme ça.

Mais il se doutait bien qu'une fin si douce ne serait pas de mise. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il était passé de Charybde en Scylla, courant au désastre, fuyant les catastrophes humaines qui le poursuivaient (et il avait en effet été gâté à ce niveau-là.).

Pour être effacé, purement et simplement, il devait d'abord tirer un trait sur sa vie. Son histoire, ses rencontres, ses actions... Sur son être entier, sur son âme. Il devait y graver le point final de sa vie. Mais il se sentait prêt. Il était las. Il avait accepté le fait qu'il allait tout simplement cesser d'exister. Son nom pourrait être évoqué, quelques fois, lors des veillées au coin du feu, pour se souvenir de ceux qui étaient tombés pour l'avenir du monde magique. Puis peu à peu il tomberait dans l'oubli.

Au final il n'avait pas laissé de nombreuses traces de son passage sur Terre. Sauf un fils, peut-être. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Tonks l'élèverait, elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre à aimer... Tout finirait bien, et peut-êt...

« ...Remus Lupin. »

Il leva la tête. Il avait cru entendre son nom appelé par la voix métallique du haut-parleur. Il se dressa, aux aguets.

« Je répète. Remus Lupin est demandé en urgence dans la salle du Jugement... Remus Lupin. »

Il se leva, sans trop y croire. Il venait pourtant à peine d'arriver et de commencer à s'épancher sur son triste sort. Autour de lui, quelques personnes s'agitaient. Il avança lentement, d'une démarche hésitante, entre les rangées de chaises, suivi par des centaines d'yeux inquisiteurs. Certains devaient attendre depuis une éternité... Et pourtant. Une fois de plus, à son passage, quelque chose clochait. Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Son dossier était pourtant complet, il ne lui semblait pas avoir menti...

Tandis qu'il passait devant un homme affublé d'une impressionnante calvitie, l'observant d'un œil mauvais, celui-ci agrippa son bras pour qu'il s'arrête.

« Je t'ai vu arriver, toi. C'était y a même pas cinq minutes. Comment t'as fait pour être appelé si vite ? »

Il semblait passablement irrité. Il devait penser que Remus avait trouvé une combine, ou quelque chose du genre pour pouvoir sortir d'ici plus rapidement. L'ex-professeur se dégagea rapidement, et s'éloigna de quelques pas tandis que l'autre se levait lourdement de sa chaise.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais rien de plus que vous.

-J'en suis pas si sûr. Pourquoi t'aurais le droit de passer avant moi ? Moi aussi je veux en finir. »

Il eut un grand geste théâtral et fixa successivement toutes les personnes autour de lui, une lueur vengeresse animant ses yeux d'un noir d'encre.

« Tout le monde veut en finir le plus vite possible ! De quel droit tu pourrais griller nos places ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins depuis combien de temps on moisit sur ces chaises ?

-Écoutez, on m'a juste appelé, je n'ai rien demandé...

-Oh, la ferme. Personne n'y est allé aussi vite que toi. »

Plusieurs spectateurs, qui jusque là étaient silencieux, se levèrent et approuvèrent. Tout le monde observait la scène.

Lupin le sentait, la foule était à bout de nerfs. Ils avaient absolument besoin d'un défouloir, peu importait la raison. Et lui offrait la cible idéale. Il évalua rapidement la distance qu'il restait à parcourir pour atteindre la fameuse porte. L'étau se resserrant petit à petit, il serait acculé bien avant d'avoir atteint la porte.

Tandis qu'il bredouillait maladroitement des excuses, il reculait à petit pas, priant pour qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent pas.

« Nous, tout ce qu'on veut, c'est ne plus avoir à attendre, ne plus avoir à souffrir, ne plus avoir à exister ! On veut juste une fin ! Laisse-nous en terminer une bonne fois pour toutes !

-Je ne suis pas contre, mais... »

Inutile de chercher à les raisonner.

Il commençait à avoir peur. Les foules en colère avaient toujours été sa hantise... Et à présent il comprenait pourquoi. Il se sentait un peu comme la créature de Frankenstein, les torches et les fourches en moins. Il avait toujours pris ce monstre en affection, tout comme les vilains petits canards des films sur lesquels il tombait.

Le type attrapa de nouveau son bras.

Et soudain, une odeur de pourriture et de décomposition atteint ses narines. Ils reculèrent tous les deux, atteints de nausée. Remus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. La foule s'était subitement écartée, formant un cercle menaçant. Seule une silhouette se tenait face à lui, de dos. Un ruban de fumée noir d'encre l'entourait,. L'odeur provenait vraisemblablement de lui. Sa silhouette était tassée, replète. Quelques cheveux grisonnants ajoutaient à l'homme un aspect usé et misérable.

Le cœur de Remus se souleva. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de lui, n'est-ce pas ? L'autre se retourna, et lui lança un regard étrange, chargé d'une multitudes de sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais pu identifié.

« Peter... Pettigrew... »

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement l'accepter. Il ne put que lâcher dans un souffle :

« Pourquoi... ? »

Oui, qu'il parle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il trahi ses seuls amis ? Pourquoi n'était-il qu'un lâche ? Pourquoi s'était-il interposé entre lui et la foule ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas disparu définitivement, pour qu'il puisse haïr son souvenir en paix ?

A présent les spectateurs s'approchaient de nouveau, se masquant le nez pour passer outre la puanteur.

Sa voix, rauque, désabusée, retentit dans l'immense salle, créant une succession d'échos, rendant la scène plus surréaliste encore. La cohorte cessa immédiatement tout mouvement, comme foudroyée par le timbre du rat.

« Pour, au moins une fois dans ma vie, oublier que je suis un lâche. »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, semblant chercher ses mots, puis reprit.

« Pour me prouver que désormais, j'ai le choix de mes actions. Et... Pour que les véritables Maraudeurs aient la place qu'ils méritent. »

Remus se sentit subitement vide. Il avait l'impression d'être anesthésié. Depuis la trahison, Peter n'était plus qu'un déchet qui avait vendu son âme aux plus forts. Qui avait préféré la facilité à la justice et la droiture. Mais les choses ne sont jamais dénuées de nuances, il le savait. Seulement il ne pouvait plus l'omettre comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

« Peter, je-

-Ne me pardonne pas, Remus. Tu n'en n'as pas le droit. Tu as toujours été trop gentil, même avec Sirius à l'époque... N'oublie pas ce que j'ai fait.

-Alors pourquoi m'aides-tu, si tu ne veux pas être pardonné ? »

« ...Je veux être un Griffondor, rien qu'une fois. Je veux le mériter, puisque de toute manière personne ne m'attend. Toi, oui. Ils sont là, quelque part, à espérer que tu les rejoindras.»

Tandis que la foule s'approchait de nouveau, il écarta les bras pour faire rempart entre eux et Remus. Ils s'apprêtaient à le rouer de coups. Il tremblait, avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ressemblait parfaitement à un un petit rat pitoyable et acculé, la pauvre chose qu'il avait toujours été. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Lupin et murmura.

« Ne les salue pas de ma part, Remus. »

Puis il leur fit face, et scanda d'une voix forte.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! »

La fumée noirâtre envahit son corps, et tous furent agressés par l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Ils reculèrent de dégoût.

« Je mérite de mourir comme ça. Maintenant, fuis. Ne gâche pas ta mort pour tes plus pitoyables ennemis. »

Il fut frappé par son visage aux yeux larmoyants, au nez remuant et aux lèvres tremblantes, encadré par le miasme sombre qui serpentait tout autour de lui. Puis il se retourna, et s'enfuit vers la porte. Il ne put qu'entendre des bruits indistincts, « Je n'ai pas peur ! » quelques cris, et l'odeur de mort plus forte et écœurante que jamais.

La porte se referma. Il l'avait laissé derrière lui. Tout était confus, flou, indistinct. Ses pensées sourdes, incohérentes, l'étouffaient.

« Voyons, Remus, cesse de fixer cette porte, elle pourrait mal le prendre. »

De rencontre en rencontre, il avait secrètement espéré revoir la personne qu'il considérait comme son modèle. Mais se retrouver face à lui, après tout ce qui s'était passé...

« Albus Dumbledore...

-Lui-même, mon petit. Si nous pouvions encore ingurgiter des aliments, c'est à ce moment-là que je t'aurais proposé des bonbons au citron, mais il va falloir faire sans... Ne reste donc pas là, assieds-toi. »

Tandis que Remus s'installait, visiblement hagard, Dumbledore s'installa en face de lui, croisant ses mains, un léger sourire animant son visage qui semblait avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années. Même dans la mort, il n'avait pas perdu son célèbre regard pétillant de malice.

Lupin avait tant de choses à lui demander... Lui seul semblait connaître toutes les ficelles de cette histoire. Comme toujours, d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours plus ou moins tout su, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Monsieur...

-Dumbledore, tout simplement. Rien n'a changé, tu sais. »

Oui, pourquoi pas si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Lui restait flou, un peu penaud, ne sachant que faire. Il jetait encore des coups d'oeil anxieux à la porte, essayant vainement de deviner ce qui pouvait bien se passer derrière. L'ancien et très honorable directeur de Poudlard suivit un instant son regard, puis se focalisa de nouveau sur les yeux de Remus.

« C'est ainsi. Il semblerait que le Petit Peter ait finalement compris ce qui définit un homme... Je pense que tu t'en es déjà aperçu, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne suffit pas de posséder de l'argent, du pouvoir ou même des amis pour être un homme. C'est par ses choix qu'un homme se construit.

L'homme choisit. L'esclave obéit. Peter s'est simplement libéré de ses chaînes. Il a finalement trouvé le courage de prendre des décisions par lui-même. Tu devrais être fier de lui.

-... A quoi bon maintenant ? Je ne sais même pas si s'en est sorti. Il... Il a menti délibérément pour écarter ces types de moi... Il sentait la mort. Vous savez ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Demande-toi ce que représente la mensonge. Pourquoi ment-on, à ton avis ?

-Pour cacher quelque chose... Pour ne pas subir les conséquences de ses actes... »

Dumbledore parcourait lentement la pièce, ses paroles rythmées par le bruit étouffé de ses pas.

« Le mensonge est la représentation la plus flagrante de la peur. En se mentant à soi-même et aux autres, c'est la peur qui domine notre âme. Comprends-tu ? C'est pour cela que les personnes qui n'ont pas le courage de dire la vérité en ces lieux se font avaler par cette fumée... Engloutis par leur propre peur, ils ne peuvent atteindre la fin ni le repos éternel.

Il ne leur reste alors qu'une seule option : revenir sur Terre, sous une forme altérée, presque inexistante... Ils deviennent des fantômes, prisonniers de leur enveloppe immatérielle, condamnés par leur propre faiblesse. En fin de compte, les spectres ne sont pas si nombreux, car ici nous nous rendons compte qu'ici, le mensonge n'est qu'un jeu de dupes. Alors nous affrontons la réalité, nous nous confrontons à notre sort.

-Mais... Mais Peter était peut-être terrifié, mais il s'est interposé ! Il a dominé sa peur, non ? Il va quand même devenir un fantôme ? »

Le vieil homme eut un léger soupir.

« Remus, tu ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. Tout ce que lui pouvait faire, c'était se prouver -et te prouver à toi aussi, par la même occasion- qu'il aurait pu en être autrement. Se racheter après la vie n'aura aucune incidence sur le monde des vivants. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta enfin, le visage plus grave.

« Ne pense plus au cas de Peter pour l'instant. Je dois t'avertir.

-M'avertir ? En quoi un mort peut-il avoir besoin d'être averti ?

-Justement. Un mort, non. Mais quelque chose d'autre.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Tu vas revenir parmi les vivants.

-...Répétez ça ? J'ai eu une absence, et pendant un moment, j'ai cru que vous parliez d'une résurrection... haha ha...

-Ressuscité n'est peut-être pas le meilleur terme, mais en effet, Harry va te rappeler à lui. »

...Non... Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

« Vous voulez dire que cette torture administrative n'a servi à rien ? Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai fait mon deuil ! Je suis absolument prêt à mourir !

-Tu ne veux pas revenir... ? Même pour ton enfant ?

-...Je... Je ne sais pas... Je sais que c'est horriblement égoïste, mais... Je veux disparaître. Je pense avoir déjà trop vécu. Je suis prêt. »

Dumbledore se leva, et fit le tour de la petite pièce rectangulaire, lumineuse, comme toujours. Elle devait avoir les dimensions d'un placard à balai à peine plus grand que la moyenne.

« Rassure-toi, Remus. Tu ne reviendras que pour quelques minutes, je pense.

-Comment ça ? Et comment pourrait-il être possible de ressusciter quelqu'un ? C'est impossible, non ?

-La Pierre de Résurrection, Remus. Une pierre permettant de ramener les morts à la vie. Ou presque, à vrai dire. -Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Il veut juste vous revoir. Avant de mourir.

-Avant de mourir... Alors il va bien devoir se sacrifier pour le détruire. Je... je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça. Il mérite de vivre. »

Le regard du vieil homme pétilla malicieusement.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Aie confiance, comme tu as toujours eu confiance en lui. Ce n'est pas encore terminé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voudra que je lui dise ? Je n'ai pas de conseils à lui donner, je...

-Oh, vous trouverez bien...

-Vous ? Quelqu'un d'autre va m'accompagner ? »

Son sourire s'élargit encore. Il avait toujours adoré lancer des petits morceaux de révélations et d'inconnu pour pouvoir observer leurs réactions. Raconter tout ce qui allait se passer directement était d'un ennuyeux... C'était beaucoup plus drôle de faire patauger tout le monde dans une demi ignorance. Et il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe de temps en temps. Tandis que Remus disparaissait dans un halo de lumière, il lui adressa un petit signe amical. C'était aussi une manière de le récompenser. Un peu de douceur et de réconfort pour chacun, c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin.

* * *

><p>Quelque part sur Terre, dans une forêt nimbée de brouillard, une simple phrase brisa le silence oppressant.<p>

« Je vais mourir. »

Rien ne brisa cette constatation, aussi cruelle qu'inéluctable, accueillie presque avec sérénité de la part du Survivant. Et dans ce recueil absolu, quelques silhouettes fantomatiques apparurent pour épauler le frêle garçon, pour le rassurer, tant par leurs paroles que par leur présence.

Un bref instant, un petit bout d'éternité, ils étaient réunis autour de lui. Il était avec sa famille, et ça lui était amplement suffisant.

Et dans la même simplicité, les ombres s'estompèrent calmement, sans vague, sans bruit, comme les étoiles vaincues face à l'aube.

* * *

><p>Remus était revenu à l'endroit exact qu'il avait quitté quelques instants auparavant. Oui, ils avaient été réunis une ultime fois, autour de Harry. Il repensa avec ironie à la question de l'adolescent : « Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? ». Au moins, Sirius avait eu la présence d'esprit de mentir correctement. Ils ne pouvaient décemment lui révéler l'Enfer avec un grand E qui allait se présenter à lui.<p>

« J'espère que tout s'est bien passé. »

Dumbledore, évidemment. Il acquiesça, puis le fixa un instant, décidé.

« Je suis prêt.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Remus. Dis-moi, à quoi t'ont fait pensé toutes ces étapes avant d'atteindre cette porte ?

-Et bien... Sincèrement, j'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais. J'ai passé le pire moment de ma vie, et je pèse mes mots. C'était long, c'était éreintant, c'était stressant au possible. J'avais constamment l'impression qu'on se foutait ouvertement de moi avec ces épreuves stupides. »

Le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher de rire. Lupin était ordinairement quelqu'un de calmé, posé et réfléchi qui ne se laissait que rarement aller à ses émotions. Il avait rongé son frein en permanence depuis qu'il était ici.

« Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, Remus, dit-il, savourant d'avance la réaction du loup-garou. Si je te disais que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène, une grossière supercherie ? Si je t'avouais que ton dossier n'a jamais eu besoin d'être monté ?

-Quoi ? Vous... Vous n'avez quand même pas osé... ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il sans pouvoir retenir son sourire. J'ai mis en place ce stratagème pour que les nouveaux arrivants puissent faire le point, puissent avoir une vision plus objective de leur vie et de ce qu'ils en avaient fait.

Tu as entraperçu ce que tu aurais pu devenir en côtoyant ce loup-garou, tu t'es rendu compte de la folie des hommes libérés de leurs entraves, tu as dû faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise et de contrôle pour supporter cette jeune femme. Tu as aussi fait un choix moral en laissant Peter te sauver.

-Alors... Alors tout était calculé et décidé à l'avance pour me tester... Je suis manipulé depuis le début. Comme à chaque fois. »

Il était une fois de plus vidé de ses forces. Il avait perdu l'envie de se battre, de vouloir comprendre. Durant ce périple fastidieux, il avait cru au moins avoir la main mise sur ce qu'il était.

« Rien n'était dû au hasard... Vous avez tout orchestré, chacune de mes rencontres, le prétendu dysfonctionnement du système. Vous faites toujours ça, cracha-t-il avec amertume. Nous ne sommes que des pions entre vos mains, même si vous nous manipulez dans notre propre intérêt. Ce qu'on pense passe au second rang avec vous.

-Je ne le sais que trop bien, répliqua l'autre, sans défaire son sourire calme. Mais souviens-toi : l'homme choisit, l'esclave obéit. Tes décisions, c'est toi seul qui les as prises. C'est toi qui es venu en aide à Naomi. C'est toi qui as fait toutes ces rencontres, c'est toi qui as appris de ces gens.

-Peut-être. Mais... mais tout me paraît si artificiel maintenant...Comme si plus rien n'avait de sens.

-Réfléchis quelques instants, Remus. Le sens que tu recherches, tu le connais déjà.

-... Très bien. Je continuerai d'avancer, par respect pour Harry. Ce sera ma façon de l'accompagner. Il n'y a pas d'autre issue, de toutes façons.

-Très bien. Maintenant...

-Une dernière question, monsieur. Et vous ?

-Moi... ? C'est une bonne question, Remus. Dix points pour Griffondor. Plus sérieusement, crut-il bon d'ajouter sous le regard interdit de l'autre, je partirai quand quelqu'un sera capable de me relever de mes fonctions.

-Alors... Vous allez rester et juger les âmes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de plus doué que vous vous remplace ? Mais... Vous allez rester des siècles ici... »

Un dernier sourire mélancolique acheva de lui faire regretter son précédent emportement. Lui au moins n'avait plus de responsabilités qui l'étouffaient.

« Remus Lupin. »

D'un mouvement leste, Dumbledore fit apparaître une porte. Une simple porte, blanche, suspendue au milieu de la pièce, sans attaches, juste une stupide porte. La dernière à franchir, l'ultime étape. Le point final qu'il recherchait désespérément depuis tout ce temps.

Sa main se posa sur la poignée. Elle était tiède, accueillante, si évidente. Doucement, comme si elle pouvait s'écrouler en cas de mouvement brusque, il la poussa.

Derrière, il n'y avait rien. Il ne voyait que le mur du fond de la pièce, où l'ancien directeur était adossé, l'invitant à continuer d'un geste encourageant.

Alors, il prit une grande bouffée d'air, comme pour se souvenir de cette sensation, et fit un pas en avant, franc, direct, si évident. Durant les millièmes de secondes qu'il lui fallu pour effectuer le geste, sa vie, tout ce qui l'avait marqué, tout, absolument tout le transperça sous forme de flashs. Une sensation de vide l'étreignit au niveau de l'estomac, comme s'il allait s'envoler. Son cœur retint son souffle. Son pied ne trouva jamais une quelconque surface sur laquelle s'établir.

Lentement, délicatement, comme une caresse, la porte se referma, emportant avec elle l'âme et la conscience d'un homme comme les autres.

Et ce fut la fin.

* * *

><p><em>...Wow. C'est fini, vraiment. Ma première fic, la première histoire que je boucle. J'ai comme une bouffée de nostalgie...<em>

_Et en plus, je l'ai publié dans les délais. Si c'est pas merveilleux._

_Mais pourquoi ai-je donc fait apparaître Peter ? C'est vrai, quoi : le traître infâme, le type que personne aime... Le pire, c'est que je ne l'aime pas non plus. Mais quelque chose m'a toujours fait pitié chez lui. C'était, au bout du compte, plus un esclave de sa faiblesse qu'autre chose. C'est ça qui a dû me pousser à le ramener._

_Ensuite, pour ce cher Dumby, c'est bien simple : dès qu'il y a un coup tordu, il est derrière. Non, il ne fait jamais les choses simplement, il laisse les gens se casser les dents, puis les ramasse innocemment en expliquant un poil trop tard le fond de sa pensée. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore Dumby. _

_J'espère que ce n'est pas trop confus... Si vous avez des questions, des réactions, des insultes, ou des portes (oui, les portes sont omniprésentes dans cette fic), n'hésitez pas. Je serais ravie de vous répondre, ça coûte pas grand-chose._

_La plus grande référence de ce chapitre vient bien entendu du jeu Bioshock. « L'homme choisit, l'esclave obéit ! » me marquera sans doute toute ma vie... Si vous ne connaissez pas, tant pis, oubliez (fait le geste des jedis dans Star Wars). Huh ? Moi, geek ? Noonnn... Vous fabulez, les enfants._

_BREF ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, et pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire. Bon, forcément, entre passages un peu lourds, plats ou fautes d'aurthograff, je ne peux que m'améliorer. N'est-ce pas ?_

_Je vous remercie pour votre lecture, et vous félicite d'être arrivés au point final._

_FHK, qui devrait bosser son bac, vous salue._


End file.
